For the Lolz
by DramaDragon2
Summary: It was late afternoon, warm and comforting. My window was open and the breeze was cool. The curtain is open a bit to let the sunshine in, that was attempting to wake me. It was working of course, but I didn't want to wake up, I like my sleep. The day was so perfect...I hate it. (this is a pokemon black nuzlocke, just to let everyone know)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first ever story so please be gentle with me on it. I will give a story warning here to all those who will read it.

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's, no one else**

**Warning: this story has bad language, violence, and romance! Read at your own risk.**

**For The Lolz**

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon, warm and comforting. My window was open and the breeze was cool. The curtain is open a bit to let the sunshine in, that was attempting to wake me. It was working of course, but I didn't want to wake up, I like my sleep. The day was so perfect...I hate it.

"Roshish honey, your friends are here!" my mom called up to me.

"Fine," I muttered to myself, glaring at the window, "I'll get up."

I got out of my bed, finally, walked to my closet and started to get dressed. My ears twitched lightly and I glared over to my bedroom door. I walked over to my bedside table and picked up my alarm clock, looked at the time (it was 2pm) then threw the alarm clock at the door.

"Ow!" Cheren muttered, rubbing his face.

"Get lost!" I yelled at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up," Cheren explained, the door open enough that the picture I threw nailed him in the nose. "Ok, I'm going!" He went downstairs.

"Damn perv, never leaving me alone. Damn, I broke my picture, oh well," I said as I picked up the picture from the door and put it back. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

"You always wear that!" Bianca complained, looking at my outfit.

"Nothing wrong with wearing what you love," I said, looking down at myself. I was wearing a black mesh long sleeve, a black T-shirt with a red rose on it, black cargo pants, a black leather/silk trench coat, black gothic buckle boots, a black hat that covered all but my right eye and had a dark purple feather on the right side and a black scarf with dark red skulls around my neck.

"That may be true, but change isn't that bad either," Bianca stated, shrugging and looking at the box on the table.

"I doubt that," I said looking at the table, "That's for the three of us isn't it?" pointing at the gift box.

"Yup, Prof. Juniper left it for the three of you. She said it was a great present for you honey," my mom said, all smiles.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled, sitting on the floor.

"Since it's your birthday and all, you should go first Roshish," Bianca said smiling.

"Eh," I muttered opening the box. I stared at it a bit, then picked the pokeball with the little water drop on it. "This one then."

"Then I get this one and Cheren you can have this one," Bianca said picking up the pokeball with the little fire mark and giving Cheren the one with the leaf on it.

"Why do you get to choose mine...Oh well I wanted Snivy anyway," Cheren explained, a little upset.

"Roshish why don't we battle!" Bianca said enthusiastically, holding up her pokeball in excitement.

"Whatever," I grumbled sending my pokemon out.

"Yeay! Go Piggy!" Bianca exclaimed, sending out her Tepig.

"Mommy, why don't I have a nickname yet?" my Oshawott asked me, looking a little sad.

"I'm thinking of one, now tackle that bitch," I said lightly to my little Oshawott.

"Ok!" Oshawott said happily and tackled the Tepig 3 times and knocked it out.

"Piggy! Damn Roshish, you're good," Bianca said lightly petting her Tepig.

"I did nothing, it was all Oshy here," I said pointing at my Oshawott.

"Yeah, it was all...I HAVE A NICKNAME NOW!" Oshy exclaimed hugging my leg.

"*Giggles* Seems you don't hate everything Roshish," Bianca laughed, then she got an idea, "Cheren why don't you battle Roshish?"

"Mmm, ok then. But first," Cheren smirked, healing our pokemon. "There, now I won't feel so bad kicking your ass."

"Why you little," I growled, then I punched Cheren in the face. "Bastard!"*Punch!*

"Ow!*T_T* Go Slick," Cheren said, rubbing his cheek that was now very red.

"Oshy, do what you do best," I stated, glaring at Cheren.

"And punch that bitch?" Oshy asked like a cute innocent child.

"Yeah, punch that bitch," I smirked lightly.

"Ok!" Oshy smiled and punched Slick really hard square in the eye. Slick was pretty much knocked out.

"Huh," I muttered, a little surprised that Oshy actually punched and not tackled.

"How did your Oshawott do that!?" Cheren asked holding Slick.

"I don't know," I shrugged, then started to leave the house with Oshy at my tail.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked lightly.

"Prof. Juniper is waiting for us right?" I asked, then left the house.

"Thanks for having us over," both Cheren and Bianca said in unison and left to go to Prof. Juniper's lab.

I walked into Prof. Juniper's lab and leaned up against a wall. Oshy was looking around in amazement. Cheren was next to come in, and he walked right to me.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier, so here," Cheren said nicely, handing me a gift.

"If it's anything pervy like you I'll bash it into your face, you know that right?" I stated, taking the gift from him.

"I'm not always a perv you know," Cheren said, watching as I opened the gift.

"Wow, this actually isn't a bad gift. Thanks I guess," I mumbled as I held the studded belt with a skull/crossbows buckle in my hand. I decided it was good enough to wear, so I put it on right there.

"I put a lot of thought into that you know," Cheren said with a smile.

"Meh," I shrugged as Oshy looked over and stared at my belt in awe.

"What is taking Bianca so long to get here?" Cheren asked, looking around for the blonde.

"She's always late, just give her a minute," I muttered, looking around lightly for Juniper.

Then, lastly, Bianca rushed into Juniper's lab, all smiles like usual.

"Hey guys!" She waved happily as she walked to us.

"Told you," I stated looking away from them.

"Roshish I forgot to give this to you before, so here," Bianca said smiling bigger than before.

"Um...Thanks?" I said looking at the too happy wrapping paper.

"Open it!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Fine," I shrugged, tearing the wrapping paper quickly. I held the pair of black fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets.

"Well?" Bianca asked, looking worried now.

"Epic." was all I said as I put them on with a small smirk.

"I knew you'd like them!" Bianca said excitedly.

"I see you are all here now," Juniper said, finally showing up.

"Yup!" Bianca exclaimed looking far too happy.

"I wanted to give these to you," Juniper said, handing us a pokedex. "I'll wait for you at Route 1." Then she left.

"Fun," I muttered, walking out of the lab first.

"Wait up!" Cheren and Bianca said, rushing after me.

"I want our first step in this adventure to be together!" Bianca said grabbing both our hands.

"Ok," Cheren said smiling as he was glancing at her breasts.

"Eh," I mumbled looking down at Oshy who was holding onto my pants and took the first step with us.

"This is going to be the start of something new!" Bianca exclaimed as we walked off on Route 1.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Route 1, we saw Juniper just in front of the grass.

"Hey there you three, I want to show you how to catch pokemon," Juniper said with a smile.

"Cool!" Bianca said happily.

"Ok, first you walk in the grass."

"Duh."

"Then a pokemon jumps out at you, so send yours out."

"Again, duh."

"Lower it's hp to just enough."

"Oh!"

"Then throw a pokeball!"

"I see."

"And that's all there is to it!"

"Thank you!"

"Here, these will help you all out, I'll be waiting for you all in Accumula Town, see ya!" Juniper said, waving as she left us.

"Fun," I muttered.

"I want to buy lots of pokeballs and potions and..." Bianca ranted.

"Let's just go to town," Cheren said, looking away and started off.

"Wait I have an idea!" Bianca stated looking happy about it.

"We've got no time, Prof. Juniper is waiting for us," Cheren explained.

"I don't care much anyway," I muttered, still walking away from them.

"Trust me it's fun! Let's see who can catch the most before we get to town!" Bianca replied, smiling.

"Actually, that's not bad," Cheren stated, thinking it over a bit.

"Meh," I said, leaving them behind.

"Are we going to do that mommy?" Oshy asked, looking up at me.

"You want a team mate don't you?" I asked Oshy. Oshy nodded happily. "Fine, for you."

I walked into the grass, looked around, and sighed. I walked some more in the grass, then I heard Oshy.

"Mommy I found one!" Oshy exclaimed, pointing at a Lillipup curled up and sleeping in the grass.

"Here, go get it," I said giving him a pokeball.

"Yeay!" Oshy squeed, rushed over and tapped the Lillipup with the pokeball.

"Did you get it?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yup!" Oshy said, rushing back over to me. He handed me the pokeball, "Are you going to give him a nickname too mommy?"

"Sure, why don't you name him," I said looking at Oshy.

"Ok..." Oshy said then started to think hard for a name for the little pup.

"Well?" I asked nicely.

"Radora!" Oshy said happily.

"Ok then," I smiled lightly and smirked at the strange name I was given.

"Yeays!" Oshy smiled, hugging the pokeball!

"Welcome to the team Radora," I said sending him out.

"Oi mates, vhat is up?" Radora said with a mixed accent. It sounded like German and Australian.

"Hi!" Oshy said, happily hugging Radora.

"So, we goin' to town or vhat?" Radora asked looking up at me.

"Sure, let's go," I said as we walked off.

"Don't we need to train though?" Oshy asked me, looking at Radora then back at me.

"Hmm, good point, fine, we train first," I said, then we wondered the grass to train a bit. After a bit of training we started to head to town.

"Hey! You there!" someone called.

"Hm?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Yes you! You look like a pokemon trainer!" she called.

"Let's go," I muttered to my pokemon. They nodded.

"Wait! Don't you want the free potion?" she yelled, holding out the potion.

"Hm, Radora, fetch," I said, pointing to the potion.

"Ey mate, fine," Radora said, running over, grabbing the potion, then ran back.

"Thanks...here*sprits*" I said, spraying the potion on Radora. Then I threw the empty potion bottle behind me.

"OW!*T_T*" the mart girl said, rubbing the top of her head.

"Meh, to town," I said as we got close to town.

"Roshish! Want to compare how many pokemon we caught?" Bianca asked as I got closer to them.

"I have 2, now move I'm going to the pokemon center," I stated, walking passed her.

"We have 2 as well," Cheren said, following me closely.

"Great," I stated, noticing Juniper at the pokemon center entrance.

"Ah, I see you all are here, let me show you around," Juniper said, taking my and Bianca's arms and dragged us in the pokemon center.

"Yeay!" Bianca said as she got pulled up to the desk.

"This is the pokemon center, they heal your pokemon for free! Try it Roshish," Juniper said, watching me closely.

"Fine," I replied, handing my pokemon to the nurse, she took them and put them on the healing machine she had beside her. I waited, she handed them back fully healed. I looked over at Juniper and she smiled.

"Good. Now come this way, this is a PC. It's a pokemon storage system that will hold the rest of the pokemon you catch that don't go on your belt," Juniper explained, showing us how to use it.

"Why does it say 'Someone's PC'?" Bianca asked, looking at it closely.

"The reason for that is...And this way is the pokemart! They sell pokeballs and potions," Juniper continued, ignoring Bianca's question.

"I like shopping!" Bianca said happily, looking at all the things she could buy.

"I'm going to go back to Nuvema now, you all should go to Striaton City. I have a friend from college there, her name is Fennel. BYE!" Juniper called, leaving.

"BYE! What should I buy?" Bianca asked, looking at the potions and pokeballs.

"Ugh," I mumbled, leaving the pokemon center.

"There's a commotion over there, let's check it out," a middle aged man said and the two men walked over to the noise.

"Want to go too mommy?" Oshy asked me, lightly pulling on my pants leg.

"Sure," I replied, heading over to the commotion.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation." Ghetsis started.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Cheren? What the hell?" I asked, pointing to the green haired fool.

"I don't know, let's just listen," Cheren told me.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"Oh, really now? Douche," I muttered, hating this guy even more.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... they get pushed around when they are 'partners' at work... can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis continued.

"No way."

"Yikes!"

"I don't know..."

"Psssht, I could so take him," I mumbled to Oshy.

"*giggles* Of course mommy," Oshy smiled, trying to hold back his giggles.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon?" Ghetsis continued to rant.

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

"Treat with love and care, as well as to punch as many stupid trainers as you can in the face," I whispered, getting a snicker from Oshy, Radora and Cheren.

"That's right! We must liberate the pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis finished, then he and his lackey's left town.

"About that speech, what do you think we should do?" an older man asked a group of people.

"Liberate pokemon? That's not even possible!" a younger man exclaimed, not liking that speech. The group of people left.

"Your pokemon...just now it was saying..*Epic Punch!* OW!" the green haired young man started.

"I don't like nor care about you," I stated looking off in the distance.

"I demand a battle with you!" the green haired young man yelled, holding his nose as it bled.

"*Sigh* Really?" I asked, not caring.

"I think he has a right to. Actually, I think anyone you punch has a right to get a pokemon battle from you," Cheren stated, thinking this through.

"Fine," I sighed, looking down at Radora, "You go first."

"Ey!" Radora said, getting ready for the battle.

"Go Purrloin!" the guy said, sending out his pokemon.

"Dog, verses cat, I'll vin," Radora said darkly, growling.

"Meow?" Purrloin whimpered.

"Bite the bitch," I stated.

"No problem," Radora said, and tore the purrloin to shreds.

"My...my friend," the guy said, looking down at his purrloin sadly.

"I'm done," I said, starting to walk away.

"My name is N, and I'm going to stop the world from trainers like yourself!" He yelled at me, giving me $700 and leaving in a hurry.

"Meh," I muttered, walking back to the pokemon center.

"You dominated him," Cheren said as he followed me.

"I didn't, Radora did the work," I said pointing down to my Lillipup.

"Ey, I did mate," Radora replied, with a big smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to Striaton City to fight the gym leader, see ya," Cheren told me as he left.

"Fun. Well at least I can rest, it's gettin' dark," I stated, looking out at the sunset.

"It's pretty," Oshy said lightly, looking out at it as well.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go on," I stated, laying across a couch in the pokemon center tilting my hat lower.

"We'll rest too," Oshy said, getting up on the couch and laid on my legs.

"Indeed," Radora said laying on the floor curled up.

"Night guys," I said lightly, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I got up I noticed that Radora and Oshy where eating already.

"Mornin' guys," I said stretching.

"Morning mommy!" Oshy said happily.

"Let's go, I want to 'seize the day'," I said, getting ready to leave.

"Ok!" Oshy cheered, following me quickly. Radora just walked after me.

We walked off, heading onto Route 2, as the sign in the checkpoint read. I just shrugged it off and kept going. Once we left the checkpoint and got onto Route 2 my Xtransceiver rang.

"Um...How the hell do I …." I wondered. Looking for how to work the stupid thing.

"Push this button mommy," Oshy said, pushing said button.

"Oh, ok. Hi mom," I said after feeling a little stupid.

"Hi honey, I wanted to see how you were doing, so..." my mom started, but then it went blank.

"Roshish dear," my mom said from behind me.

"Hey," I said, looking over my shoulder, then turned around to face her.

"You have 2 pokemon now, good for you dear," she smiled.

"Yeah, that it?" I asked, being a little harsh.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to give you your lunch, here you go," she said handing me a packed lunch. At least she says it was a lunch, it could feed an army she packed that much.

"Thanks," I said putting it in my bag. My mom waved as she left.

"So ve're going to get a new mate ey?" Radora asked, looking around.

"I guess, yeah," I replied, also looking around.

"Let's battle that person," Oshy said pointing to a trainer.

"Sure, let's go," I said walking over to the trainer.

"You! Let's battle!" the young boy said, sending out his patrat.

"Radora, take care of this," I said lightly.

"Done," Radora said, tackling the patrat and knocking it out.

"We win!" Oshy cheered as the losing trainer gave me some of his money.

"Nice," I said walking around to the next one.

We battled most of the trainers in the area and didn't find any other pokemon until we walked up to the last guy on the Route.

"Oi! I see a mate over thar!" Radora stated, looking over at the moving tail.

"Well, since Oshy got one, I suppose you can too. Here, go get it for us then," I explained, handing a pokeball to Radora. He rushed off, jumped the tail and roughed it up a bit and came back with the pokemon.

"Ey, I got une purple cat. He says his name be Leon," Radora said giving me the pokeball.

"Hey Leon, welcome to the team," I muttered, sending him out as well.

"You don't speak English well do you dog?" Leon stated, looking down at Radora.

"Don't ya forget who just beat ya up mate," Radora growled.

"Guys, be nice! The next town isn't too far from here," Oshy tried to calm them down.

"Let's just fight that guy and go," I mumbled, walking up to the trainer.

"Lillipup go!" the young boy said. He obviously loved lillipup cuz all his clothes had one on them.

"Leon, kick ass," I muttered, looking down at him.

"I don't 'kick ass', I fight like a normal pokemon does," Leon explained to me.

"Leon...kill it before I kill you," I growled out.

"*sigh* Fine," Leon said, scratching the opponents pokemon to death.

"That be a girly move you pulled thar, Mr. Smartypants," Radora stated as Oshy snickered.

"Hey, I'm not as tough as you guys are because I'm new to this team. And just because I scratch does not mean I'm girly," Leon explained flustered.

"You should train more," I said, walking off for pokemon to train Leon off of.

"Why, town is just over there and we can rest and..." Leon started.

"Leon behind you!" Oshy yelled.

Leon had just enough time to dodge the tackle from a patrat and he then scratched its eyes out.

"Phew, thank you Oshawott," Leon said, happy that his team mate isn't a dunce.

"My names Oshy," Oshy told him.

"Ah, thank you. And yours dog?" Leon asked, looking over at Radora.

"It be Radora, cat," Radora said looking away from them and sniffing the air.

"Thanks. This seems to be a nice enough group," Leon stated looking at the others.

"Hey, Leon, get over here and fight this patrat or I won't feed you later!" I yelled over.

"I'm coming!" Leon yelled back, "What's her deal?" Leon asked Oshy.

"She's mommy, and she wants you stronger. Just go with it," Oshy said, running over to my side.

"Mommy? What's her real name Radora?" Leon asked, walking over to me.

"Ey, her name be Roshish," Radora said, walking over to me.

"Ah," Leon said, then fought the patrat.

After I trained Leon a bit we headed off for town. Just as we were about to walk into town I heard a voice call out to me.

"HEY! Roshish wait! Let's battle. I totally got stronger!" Bianca called out to me running over to me and my team.

"'Kay," I muttered, looking down at Leon.

"What? Me first?" Leon asked, looking at Bianca's lillipup.

"Fight," I glared down at him.

"Fine," Leon said scratching the lillipup.

"Puppy! Fine, go Piggy!" Bianca called returning her lillipup and sending out her Tepig.

"Do I still have to battle or can Oshy take over?" Leon asked, looking over at Oshy.

"Fine, pussy, Oshy go," I said looking over at Oshy.

"I'ma punch that bitch!" Oshy cheered, punching Tepig hard in the face and knocking it out.

"Well, I thought he knew water gun. But that works just as well," Leon stated, looking at the knocked out Tepig.

"Oh, Oshy is just like his trainer. Right Roshish?" Bianca said, looking at me.

"Nah, he just likes to do what I do," I replied, looking down at Leon.

"Ja mate, ya should try it sometyme," Radora said, walking to my feet and sat down.

"Your tough Roshish. I'ma train more so I can beat you one day!" Bianca said with confidence and walked off.

"Ok, pokemon center time," I said, walking to town.

"Finally," Leon said following me closely.

When we got to the pokemon center I healed them up and then we headed out again.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't you be going to the gym now?" Leon asked looking up at me and saw that I didn't look like I cared.

"Training. Get more serious about training and you will get more attention from me," I growled out at Leon.

"Fine, I'll try," Leon said, really trying.

We walked into the dream yard and fought the trainers there, training Leon the most. I noticed someone with a box of three pokemon in it.

"Hi, do you want to adopt a pokemon?" she asked me, as I was just looking them over.

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea," I said, looking at them.

"Oh good! Which one would you want to adopt?" she asked me, noticing that I haven't made my mind up yet.

"Hmmm..." I thought out loud.

"Mommy, this one," Oshy whispered, pointing to the Pansear that was staring at me.

"Sure, why not," I agreed to get it.

"Oh, good. Here, this is it's pokeball, train it well!" she cheered as we walked back to town.

"Mommy, you didn't name the red monkey yet," Oshy told me as the Pansear followed me quietly.

"Once we're in the pokemon center I will, promise," I said, trying to think of a name for him.

We got into the pokemon center and a name came to me, by Leon.

"I think his name should be Singe, since he is a fire type and all," Leon stated.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," Singe replied, looking over at Oshy with adorence.

"That works, welcome to the team Singe," I said, laying on the couch.

"What are we doing now?" Leon asked, a little upset that he is never told of what we are doing.

"Resting, it's dark out, enjoy the break. In the early morning we leave to continue on," I said getting comfortable.

"Yeah, sleepys!" Oshy cheered, then thumped tiredly on my legs.

Radora slept on the floor and Singe curled up at my feet.

"Alright then," Leon said, laying by my bag on the floor and slept.

* * *

**Nuzlocke Rules (because I forgot to mention this):**

**1- only catch the first thing on a route (including the inside and outside if the area has it)**

**2- if it faints it dead (and goes into the grave box)**

**3- shinies are the exception, catch that at all costs**

**4- all pokemon must have nicknames**

**5- can catch legendaries, but they must be named as well**

**6- dup clause is in effect**


	4. Chapter 4

Once the sun started to rise, so did I. I nudged Oshy so he could get off my legs and then I sat up and put my feet around Radora. I had Oshy wake up Singe and I poked Leon with my foot.

"Get up Leon, time to go to the pokemon trainers school," I said as I stood up to stretch.

"Mmm, Why so early in the morning?" Leon asked, getting up and stretching as well.

"To 'seize the day' that's why. Now get your lazy cat ass up and let's go," I grumbled, starting to leave the pokemon center.

"Coming!" Leon called following me quickly.

We walked over to the trainers school and walked in. I looked and saw some students there reading away. I also saw Cheren at the chalkboard, so I headed over to see what he was doing. Then a little boy got in my way.

"Hi, would you like to do a quiz?" he asked.

"On what?" I asked back.

"On status healing products," he replied.

"Sure, why not," I replied, looking down at the page he handed me. It had only 2 questions on it. I shrugged and answered them, then handed it back to him.

"Wow! You got them right, for that you can have this," he said giving me a full heal.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, putting it in my bag. I walked over to Cheren.

"There is so much knowledge that I already know, but then there is some that I don't. I want to test some things out with you," Cheren said turning around and looking at me.

"If you're asking for a pokemon battle, yes, anything else then no," I stated, as Leon walked over to in front of me.

"Just a battle," Cheren answered, slightly covering his face, then he sent out Slick.

"What up pussah?" Slick said seductively.

"Piss off snake," Leon hissed, clawing his face.

"Pussah got some claws eh?" Slick replied, eating an oran berry.

"I can do this to...though I never have before," Leon said, looking down at his paw. Then he put all his force in the punch that nailed Slick in the eye and knocked it out.

"You did it Leon!" Oshy said happily, fist pumping the air.

"My...my Snivy lost to your Purrloin?" Cheren asked, feeling ashamed and in awe.

"Yup, he used assist and got the epic punch my Oshy knew, bitch," I smirked, starting to like Leon the prick.

"Fine, go Lucky," Cheren said, sending out his purrloin.

"Oh, it is on," Leon growled at the other purrloin.

"Bring it bitch," Lucky smirked, raising his paw.

"Hn," Leon smirked, and punched it in the face so hard there was a small cracking sound.

"Smmr smarr!" Lucky mumbled, hold his jaw in his paws.

"So it seems that I win. Apparently you couldn't 'bring it' it seems," Leon stated, walking over to me and sat at my feet.

"Well this sucks," Cheren said, as he walked over to me.

"You suck," I said, turning to leave. Then I felt hands on my chest.

"I could suck these for you, you know," Cheren smirked, his hands groping.

"Cheren..." I growled. I couldn't take it, I turned and punched him in the face really hard.

"My nose!" Cheren cried, holding his now very bloody nose.

"Don't care," I growled, walking out of the school.

We headed off to the gym, when we saw a guy with green hair and in an apron.

"Hi, are you here for the gym challenge by chance?" he asked.

"Yea," I stated, a bit confused.

"Oh, ok then. My name's Cilan, I just wanted to know what your starter was," Cilan asked, looking down at my Oshawott.

"I started with Oshy," I said, pointing to Oshy who just smiled lightly.

"I see, very well then. You can come in," Cilan replied, heading into the gym first.

"Ok, let's go now," I muttered, thinking that was very weird.

"Now that was an odd out-of-the-blue question," Leon said, looking up at me.

"I know, how odd," I muttered, walking into the gym.

"Now this is a fancy place," Singe commented with a smile.

"I thought this was a gym," Leon stated looking around.

"It be one, just seems ta be a diner as vell," Radora said following me to the first curtain.

"Hm, fire curtain. Oshy, go to the water tile," I said, pointing him in the right direction.

"Ok mommy!" Oshy replied, running to stand on the water tile. Once he stood on it, the curtain opened.

"Off to the next one then," Leon said walking through the curtain.

"'Ello there, I believe we shall battle first," the trainer to the left said, holding out his pokeball.

"Sure, Leon," I mumbled, waving my hand outwards.

"No problem, I got this," Leon said as the Lillipup stood before him.

Leon attacked twice before he got too tired.

"I don't think I could go on, switch me Singe," Leon said, putting out his paw.

"No problem, anything for you," Singe smiled lightly, then turned his attention to the lillipup that took only one incinerate before the trainer let us by.

"Blue curtain, Leon, go to the green tile," I stated, pointing in that direction.

"I know what to do," Leon stated a bit in anger. Leon walked over and stood on the green tile and the curtain opened.

"Easy," I muttered, walking through the curtain. Then I stopped and looked over at Leon.

"What?" Leon asked, a bit confused.

"Here," I said lightly and sprayed him with a potion.

"Thank you," Leon smiled lightly at me.

"Let's go," I muttered, walking off.

"Hello, I do believe it's my turn," the female trainer said, holding out her pokeball.

"Whatever," I said, as she sent out her patrat. "Leon, you feel up to it?"

"Oh, I feel up to it. I hate rats," Leon said, looking a bit evil for the moment. Then he punched it hard in the face and knocked it out.

"Oh dear me, well then, go purrloin," she said, sending out her purrloin.

"I can still fight," Leon said, but he looked more worn out then he let on. He attacked the purrloin hard almost knocked it out, but it got him back and he was almost done.

"Ey, I got this mate. No vorries, ja," Radora said, and tackled that purrloin and finished it off.

"Thanks, dog," Leon mumbled but smiled a little.

"Last curtain, but first," I said, then I sprayed Leon with yet another potion. "There, now its green, Singe, stand on your colour."

"No problem, I got this." Singe laughed and stood on the red tile. The curtain opened, and we walked through.

"Hey, its Cilan again," Oshy pointed at said mentioned male.

"Well what do you know about that," I said as we walked up to them.

"So I see you made it this far. I thought you would," Cilan said lightly.

"Never thought someone like you would get here," a red haired male said, walking out from behind Cilan.

"Indeed, you are impressive," a blue haired male said also walked out from behind Cilan.

"Huh, triplets. Interesting," I stated.

"I'm Chili," the red haired male introduced.

"And I'm Cress," said the blue haired male, who bowed.

"You will be fighting the one your little Oshawott is weak against," Chili stated, looking at Cilan.

"It's to give you a challenge," Cress finished.

"I guess that's you, huh Cilan," I stated.

"I do apologize, but yes," Cilan said, getting his pokeball ready.

"Let's do this," I said blankly.

"Go Lillipup," Cilan said sending out his lillipup.

"Leon, you're up," I said, Leon walking out to the fight.

"I believe that's a good choice," Leon said glaring down the lillipup.

The fight then ensued. Lillipup used work up and Leon scratched it and punched it. It was close to being knocked out when it went for the tackle. I started to get worried when Radora jumped in the way and took the hit.

"What are you thinking!?" Leon exclaimed.

"I'll survive, but ya would af been knocked oot. I vill finish dis, ey?" Radora said, then tackled the lillipup out. I sighed then potioned them both and let Singe go up against the Pansage.

"I see you have a Pansear, interesting," Cilan stated, looking a little worried now.

"Singe, incinerate," I said, lightly petting Radora.

"Done like dinner," Singe remarked and incinerated the Pansage til it was knocked out cold.

"I believe you bested me. Here is your Trio badge," Cilan said, handing me my new badge. "Also, I want you to have this. To remember us by."

"A TM?" I asked, looking at the TM.

"It's work up. It might come in handy one day," Cilan explained, a small smile on his features.

"Eh, whatever. Thanks and such," I replied, leaving his gym.

Once we got out of the gym a dark purple haired woman was there.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to give you something. Follow me," Fennel said, dragging me off to her home. "You're going to meet all kinds of pokemon in the Unova region, am I right? Oh, these stairs lead to my room, let's go.

"Um..." I started as she dragged me off.

"I'm a scientist, as you can see. I'm researching trainers like yourself. Professor Juniper is my friend from college. So she asked me to help you guys out. So I want you to have this," Fennel explained and handed me HM01.

"Um...?" I asked, looking at it.

"It's the HM that teaches your pokemon cut so you can cut down trees blocking your way," Fennel smiled.

"Yeay?" I muttered in confusion.

"I have a favor to ask of you. The dream yard outside of Striaton city, there's a pokemon called Munna. You see, it gives off this dream mist and I must have it to finish some of my research, so could you go get it for me?" Fennel asked, giving me a pouty face.

"Whatever. Are we done here?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, very much so," Fennel said, giving me a look down.

"Ok then," I replied, leaving her home.

"That is the weirdest thing that happened to us so far," Singe stated, glancing over at Oshy.

"Yeah, she's very weird," I stated, walking into the pokemon center. I went up to the nurse, she healed up my team and handed them back. I sent them all out and walked over to the couch.

"I assume its sleep time isn't it?" Leon asked, stretching and curling around my backpack.

"You got it," I replied, tilting my hat and falling asleep.

"Yeay, more sleep with mommy," Oshy said happily and laid on my legs once more.

"Tomorrow. We do that favor tomorrow for her," I mumbled, drifting off to sleep with my partners.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of light growling, I look around lightly and notice that it was just becoming dawn. I looked for the growling and saw it was Radora.

"Hey, big guy, time to get up," I whispered to Radora, lightly shaking him.

"RRRrrruuf! Hmm?" Radora jumped, looked around, then stood lightly.

"Morning Growls," I laughed lightly.

"Shut oop, it vas only a bad draem," Radora replied shaking himself off.

"Mmm? Morning already mommy?" Oshy muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go. We have a favor to do," I said standing up to stretch.

"So noisy in the morning," Leon mumbled stretching like he does.

"Aah! It's such a wonderful morning!" Singe said waking up full of energy.

"I know. I hate it," I grumbled, knowing that I might have fun today. Might being the key word.

"But, you adopted me on a day like this," Singe said looking happy.

"Let's just go," I said starting to leave the pokemon center.

We left the pokemon center, walked to the area where I got Singe, then I paused and pulled out the HM.

"Someone has to learn this," I stated, looking at it funny.

"Vell, I can't learn that mate," Radora said sitting down by my feet,

"Well then, you three, rock paper scissors for it," I said, coming up with only that to decide.

"Ok," the other three said. They stared each other down then called out Rock Paper Scissors and showed their hands/paws.

"Rock!" Oshy chose.

"Rock!" Singe chose.

"Er...Paper?" Leon chose, questionably. Since he had paws his looked only like paper.

"You win, here," I said lightly thwapping him in the head with the HM.

"What the hell?" Leon cried, rubbing his forehead.

"The dex here says you now know cut, so..." I stated, smirking.

"Glad to help out then," Leon said sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to cut that down," I said pointing to the tree in the way.

"Fine, since I'm the only one who can," Leon muttered, looked at the tree and used his tail and cut it down.

"Thanks...and such. Let's go," I said walking through the stone archway.

"Roshish!" Bianca called out, rushing towards me.

"Damn," I muttered, turning around a bit.

"I talked to Fennel! She's looking for dream mist, I want to help you out too!" Bianca said in a rush.

"Er...whatever," I said trying to get her to let me go from her random hug. She has this hugging problem and such.

"Muun!" we heard the cry.

"What was that?" Bianca asked, looking for the sound.

"That way," I stated pointing towards the building.

We headed over towards the sound. We found a Munna and Bianca started over towards the Munna when…

"This is the pokemon that gives out the dream mist. It's ours," a male Plasma grunt said.

"What? Leave that poor pokemon alone!" Bianca cried out.

"It's ours! Not yours!" the female plasma grunt yelled kicking the Munna.

"No!" Bianca cried, wanting to save it.

"Just try to save it then," the male grunt said, sending out his patrat.

"I got this," I said, waving Leon out to the front.

"You're mine, rat," Leon growled, punching it hard in the face. The patrat was knocked out quickly and Leon just smirked.

"No! I almost had you," the male grunt muttered walking over to the injured Munna.

"Yeah right," Leon stated.

"You fool, I got this," the female grunt said, sending out her purrloin.

"You are done," Leon hissed holding up his fist.

"I'm not as weak," the purrloin said, but once Leon had punched it, it was out cold.

"Damn, we have to retreat. We have to apologize for our failure," the male grunt started.

"You won this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky," the female grunt said as the two of them ran off.

"You help the Munna, I'm going to look around," I told Bianca as I walked off to the grass.

"Ok," Bianca whispered, catching and taking care of the injured Munna.

"So, what are we doing now?" Leon whispered, looking around in the grass.

"Looking for another member for the team, obviously," Singe said, looking in the grass as well.

"That's right, and Leon can catch it," I said, giving Leon the pokeball.

"Thank you. I guess you can name it then Radora," Leon suggested. He then ran in the grass, and caught something and rushed back.

" I got us a Munna," Leon said, holding up the great ball.

"Nicely done," I said, looking at the female Munna.

"Radora, what's her name?" Leon asked, putting the ball in front of him.

"Ey, it be Antoinette," Radora responded, everyone looked at him a bit funny.

"Just to let us know, but why?" Singe asked before Leon could.

"She be French that's vhy," Radora stated, looking at her.

"Really now?" I asked, sending her out.

'Oui, I'm Frencais. But I know englais too,' Antoinette said, but her mouth didn't open.

"You speak with your mind I see," Leon stated, noticing it as well.

'Oui,' Antoinette replied.

"To the pokemon center," I said and we started to leave when I saw Fennel talking to Bianca.

"Ah, Roshish, Bianca told me everything that happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were here," Fennel replied I just stood there.

"It was no problem," I mumbled, "Oh I also got this from Antoinette, so here." I held out some contained dream mist.

"Thank you so much! This will help me out sooooo much! You must visit me when you get a chance!" Fennel exclaimed and rushed off.

"Bianca, let's get to the pokemon center," I stated, walking off.

"Yea, ok," Bianca replied, holding her new Munna in her arms and followed me.

When we got to the pokemon center, I let Bianca go first. Nurse Joy looked shocked after Bianca had told her what had happened to it, and Nurse Joy took the Munna and went to the back to quickly heal it. Bianca was asked to sit down and wait, then I walked up to the counter and handed my team to Nurse Joy, she used the healing machine to heal mine and handed them back to me. I sat by Bianca and told her that it will be ok I suppose.

"Thanks Roshish for trying. You can continue, I'm going to wait for Munny," Bianca told me.

I shrugged and went to the couch. I laid down and tilted my hat down.

"It's sleep time now. Awesome!" Singe stated, curling up at my feet.

'We sleep now when it is only sunset?' Antoinette asked, hovering over my feet.

"Yeah, we get up at sunrise, that's why," I explained, starting to drift off.

'I see. I suppose,' Antoinette replied, and started to hover sideways above my feet.

We all slept well that night, and eventually, so did Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when we all woke up, we got some food. I looked over at Bianca, and noticed she was just walking over to me.

"Thanks for all your help Roshish. If it wasn't for you, Munny would still be hurt," Bianca explained, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hating the fact that I didn't understand.

"You fought those people when I couldn't," Bianca smiled.

"Oh...that," I muttered, my pokemon looking up at me.

"Here, I want you to have this," Bianca replied, handing me a charm bracelet.

"Thanks?" I said, looking at it with distain.

"Bye Roshish," Bianca said, hugging.

"Yeah yeah," I said pushing her off. Bianca just giggled and left.

'We be off?' Antoinette asked floating to the door.

"Yeah, let's go," I responded, leaving the pokemon center. I handed the charm bracelet to Oshy, who just smiled a big smile as he wore it.

We went to Fennel's, because she asked us to. I walked up to her room, she looked up and smiled.

"Roshish, I didn't think you would show up," Fennel said, holding something in her hand.

"I didn't want to, but you asked me to, so..." I replied, looking around.

"Here, I want you to have this C-Gear. It has the instructions written down there for you," Fennel explained, handing me the pink watch.

"Fun," I muttered, hating it very much.

"Hi, I want you to take this as well," Amanita said handing me the pal-pad.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then I left.

We headed off to the next Route when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Roshish," Cheren said trying to sound seductive. *punch*

"Knock it off fool," I muttered, punching him hard in the nose.

"Ow...fine. I just wanted to battle," Cheren said, holding up his pokeball.

"Fine," I stated, looking at my team.

"Go Slick!" Cheren called, sending out Slick.

"Leon, take care of him," I muttered, Leon simply nodded.

Leon took out Slick with one epic punch to his face. When Lucky was sent out Oshy wanted to do it. Lucky was knocked out with an epic punch as well.

"I can't beat you," Cheren moaned, feeling like crap.

"Train more," was my only response.

"MOVE!" we heard and we barely had time to move when some Plasma grunts rushed on by.

"What the fuck!?" Cheren yelled, glaring after them.

"I have a bad feeling," I mumbled, my team nodded feeling the same as I did.

"Where...did those...guys go?" Bianca asked panting.

"Um, that way, why where you running?" Cheren asked, watching her chest bounce up and down as she panted.

"They...are really...fast," Bianca panted, starting to catch her breath.

"Why where you chasing them?" I asked bluntly.

"They stole...this little girl's pokemon..." Bianca panted, almost fully recovered.

"Why didn't you say so!" Cheren cried, then he rushed off after them.

"I knew it," I muttered, walking after him.

"Mommy, we should train a bit before we fight thems," Oshy whispered, looking at Antoinette mostly.

"Hmm, sure I guess. Also, I think we need another member," I mumbled looking in the grass.

"It's Singe's turn," Oshy said, looking at Singe.

"Sure, why not. Here, go get one Singe," I said, handing him a ball.

"Nice," Singe said, then he rushed off in the grass and caught one and came back.

"Well?" I asked, looking at him.

"Her name is Blaire," Singe said, holding the premier ball to me.

"Cool, welcome to the team Blaire," I said sending her out.

"Bloody 'ell!" Blaire yelled.

"What the crap, Blaire?" Singe asked, looking confused.

"I was just nappin', then I get 'it in the 'ead with a ball and now I see you all. And what kinda name is Blaire?" Blaire complained profusely.

"I thought it was a nice name for a Blitzle, and you're part of a team that rocks," Singe explained, staring mostly at Oshy.

"What the 'ell were you thinking? I'll 'ave you know that I don't need anyone to make me awesome," Blaire stated, looking away.

"I like you," I stated, petting her back.

"And who the 'ell are you?" Blaire asked me.

"I'm the trainer that caught you. I love how you bitch about everything, you awesome Brit," I smiled lightly at her.

"Well, I think I like ya too," Blaire said, getting a nice vibe from me.

"Good, because I'm going to train you all. We have people to fight, so let's get to it," I said walking to the grass.

"No problem. I can do that," Blaire said happily as she trotted behind me.

"So Blaire's British, Antoinette is French and you're kinda German and Australian. Funtastic," Leon observed, with a sigh, looking at Radora for the last part.

"You 'ave a problem cat?" Blaire snarled, glaring at him.

"No miss, none at all," Leon said, a bit afraid of her.

"Good," Blaire replied, following me.

"I'm screwed," Leon muttered, catching up with me.

We trained a bit quickly, then we headed off to the cave Cheren was at.

"Hey, they went in here, you ready?" Cheren asked me, I just looked at him with a glare.

"Go," I muttered, looking inside the cave.

"Fine," Cheren responded, walking in the cave.

"Hm, it's really dark in here," I mumbled, looking around trying to see.

"Well, you could always use 'Flash' to make it brighter," Cheren insinuated, *punch!*

"Shut your pie hole," I growled out, Cheren just smirked with his bloody nose.

We found the Plasma grunts, they're backs to us and talking.

"We have it, let's go and..." one of them said until my fist collided with his head.

"You rat bastards! Give that pokemon back!" I yelled, ready to punch them out.

"You! Let's battle to determine that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever, Leon, kick ass," I growled.

"No worries," Leon smirked at the patrat now before him. Leon punched it out cold quite quickly.

"Good. Now hand it over," I snarled out.

"WAIT! Don't do that," another group of them walked over to us.

"Where do you guys keep coming from?" Cheren asked, starting to get upset as well.

"That doesn't matter right now, there are two of you and two of us, so let's have a double battle," one of the new ones said.

"Fine, but first," Cheren said, then he healed Leon, "There, let's do this!"

We fought and in the end we won.

"How? How could we lose to you kids?" the Plasma grunts asked, very confused.

"Cuz you don't fight with your pokemon. You fight against them," Cheren replied, they glared at us, handed Cheren the pokemon they stole, and left.

"I'll give this back, you can look around here for as long as you want," Cheren off-handedly said as he left.

"Douche, well, let's see what we can find in here," I muttered, looking around the cave.

"'Ey, I see one. Let me catch it," Blaire asked, looking off in the distance.

"Sure, here," I replied, handing her a ball. Blaire tromped off and caught what she had noticed and came back to me holding it in her mouth.

"What did you name him, Blaire?" I asked as the dusk ball holding the male Woobat disappeared to the PC.

"I named 'im Simone," Blaire replied with a smile.

"Not bad," I stated, then looked over at Antoinette, "You get the next one, promise."

We then left the cave and got the heal balls from the little girl as a reward for getting her pokemon back. We went and healed up at the preschool. We then headed down the route and trained up a bit before getting to Nacrene City. We walked to the pokemon center that Cheren showed us to, and healed up.

"It's past sunset," Oshy mumbled, laying on my legs.

"I'm sorry, We won't get up as early tomorrow then," I muttered, tilting my hat and falling asleep.

"She seemed sad about tomorrow," Singe commented.

"I noticed. I vonder vhy," Radora replied, curling up on the floor.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow why," Singe muttered, falling asleep at my feet.

* * *

Thanks to Diabolical Pie, for letting me know to undo the bolding. I hope this is better for all you readers. And please, tell me how you like this story so far or if I made any errors. I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone got up a bit after sunrise, but me. They didn't know why, I was so punctual when it came to training and such.

"Mommy?" Oshy asked lightly, looking at me with concern.

"I...I don't want to do anything today. You all can go and train or something, just don't go too far," I muttered, rolling on my left side and curled up.

"Oh, ok then mommy," Oshy replied, looking sad.

They walked off to the door to the pokemon center and moved to the side so they wouldn't get stepped on.

"So now vhat?" Radora asked, sitting.

"I want to get mommy a gift to make her feel better," Oshy replied, looking determined.

'I'll go with you,' Antoinette answered, floating near him.

"Why do you get to go with Oshy?" Singe asked, a bit upset.

'Well, someone has to watch him, oui?' Antoinette replied.

"True. Let's all get her a gift, that would make her happy right?" Singe smiled lightly.

"Sure, let's all just go out and 'ave a look around town and come back wit nothin'," Blaire grumbled out.

"What do you mean 'come back with nothing'?" Leon asked, a touch confused at her negativity.

"Didn't she just tell us not to go far? So what will we find in town?" Blaire replied, looking outside.

"She never said we weren't allowed to leave town, just not to go too far. So we can leave town to get something for her," Leon explained.

"He gots a point," Radora responded, getting up.

"Fine, then let's go," Blaire said, walking out the doors.

They all left the pokemon center and separated. They went to get different things from around town. Oshy and Antoinette went left of town to get flowers, Singe and Blaire went to the right of town to find something from the previous route, Radora stayed in town to dig some things up, and Leon decided to go to the cave where we got Simone to rummage around.

They all met back up with their items a bit before sunset in front of the pokemon center.

"I got mommy some flowers. A nice nursy lady helped me out," Oshy said, holding the big bouquet of roses he picked.

'Je got her a nice looking rock,' Antoinette replied, holding up the shiny rock. It was black, but also had a moon stone in it.

"You know that there is a moon stone in that rock, right?" Leon mentioned.

'Really? How do I get it out?' Antoinette asked.

"I think I can 'elp wit that," Blaire said, tromping her hooves.

'Can you leave some of the shiny rock on it though?' Antoinette asked lightly, placing the rock on the ground with her mind.

"No problem," Blaire replied, smashing the rock with her hooves and getting the moon stone out. The moon stone still had some of the shiny black rock so Antoinette was pleased.

"I found her a big pearl," Radora said, putting his gift in front of him.

"I made this necklace with the things I found out there," Singe smiled holding a silver chain link necklace with a sun stone attached to it.

"I found this by the waters edge," Blaire said picking up the pin with a bit of water stone in it.

"I found a super potion and a full heal in the cave, so this is what I'll give her," Leon said, holding up the bag he had his gifts in.

"Can we give these to mommy now?" Oshy asked, looking up at the sky.

"Sure, let's go," Leon replied as they all walked in the pokemon center.

They all walked over to me and tried to get my attention. I didn't move or look over or anything. Oshy really started to worry about me. A kind of tall male was just walking by when he noticed the scene before him. He had long brown hair in a ponytail, blue jeans, a band shirt with a biker jacket over top with studded shoulders, a beard divided into 5 small braids and black shades that he never removes. He walked over to the mart and asked for something not pokemon related and bought the energy drink. He then walked over to me and opened the drink.

"Mine, mine mine mine...who are you?" I asked, lightly reaching for the Monster that was in his hands.

"I bought this for you because you looked down, so here," he said handing me the drink.

"Um...thanks," I replied taking a sip from it.

"You're welcome," he said as he started to leave.

"Hey wait...my name's Roshish Shadow," I stated, taking another sip.

"My name's Matt Snively. I'm sure we'll meet again," Matt replied waving good bye.

"Mommy!" Oshy gasped.

"Hm?" I looked over at Oshy, taking another sip.

"You didn't punch him!" Oshy replied in surprise.

"Really?" I responded, lightly staring at his ass as he left the pokemon center.

"*giggles* No you didn't. You like him mommy!" Oshy called out happily.

"*blush* Do not!" I growled out punching the next trainer who walked in the pokemon center.

"Ow! What the hell?" he yelled at me.

"Don't make me punch you again. I might break you," I snarled at him.

"*T_T* Please don't," he whimpered and hurried off to the nurses desk.

"Maybe he isn't too far," I muttered to myself, "You all stay put." I ran off.

"Mommy?" Oshy asked, a bit confused as I left the pokemon center.

"Hm?" I wondered once I was out of the doors. I looked to my left, no one. Then to the right, bingo. I jogged off to the right.

"Why'd you stop?" Bacon asked, looking up at Matt.

"You know when I told you I had this feeling I never felt before, well I feel it again," Matt explained.

"Well, she might be why," Bacon replied, looking over at me.

"Hm?" Matt mumbled turning around.

"Hey, I didn't get to thank you properly before," I said, standing in front of him.

"It's no problem, you don't have to..." Matt started when I quickly moved my hat a bit to the side and kissed him on the lips. Matt was surprised he didn't get a chance to kiss me back before I pulled away.

"Uh..." Matt started, some cigarette smoke leaving his mouth.

"Bye," I said quietly, turning around and headed back to the pokemon center blushing. 'I don't care if his lips tasted like smoke, they were still soft! 3'

"That was new," Bacon stated, holding up Matt's not done smoke.

"Yeah, it shocked me so much I dropped my smoke. I have a tight grip on these too," Matt responded, then turned around and started to walk off, "I hope we do meet again."

"That looked like you will," Bacon smirked, keeping up with Matt.

I walked back into the pokemon center and sat on the couch still blushing.

"You went to see Matt didn't you?" Leon asked, smiling.

"What? N-No," I said defiantly, covering my face more with my hat.

"Te he, it's ok mommy. Look I brought you a gift!" Oshy said, holding up his flowers.

"Thanks, that's so nice. Did you all get me a gift?" I asked, smiling lightly at them. I finally stopped blushing.

So they all gave me their gifts and I wore the necklace and the pin and put the rest in my bag happily.

"I'm sorry we didn't get any training done today. It's just...today is the anniversary of the death of my dad's prized partner and the day he left me and my mom," I explained to them all. They all looked shocked and sorry for me.

"Sorry," Oshy whispered, hugging my leg, the charm bracelet sliding forward a bit because it was a touch too big for his wrist.

"I'm fine now, let's sleep and try again tomorrow," I said, getting re-comfy on the couch.

"Yeah!" Oshy replied, jumping up to my legs and falling asleep.

"A good night's rest ought to do us good," Singe replied, sleeping at my feet.

"Night everyone," I muttered, before falling asleep myself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning we all got up on time and went out to the route that lead to Pinwheel Forest.

"It's Antoinette's turn to get a team player. So, here you go Antoinette," I said, handing her a ball to catch with.

'Thank you, I'll be right back,' Antoinette said and floated off. She was gone for a bit, but she did come back with the ball floating in front of her.

"And?" I asked as the ball went to my PC.

'His name is Shuno,' Antoinette replied as the heal ball containing a Sawk went to my PC.

"That's what I'm talking about," I smirked, and headed to the pokemon center.

"Are you going to get him mommy?" Oshy asked, a little worried that he might be replaced.

"Yes, I will have to put one of you away though," I muttered, thinking.

"I'll go, everyone else is important to the team but me," Leon suggested, not minding, getting a small pouty face from Radora.

"Really?" I asked, as the choice was made for me.

"Yes, I don't mind," Leon said, getting ready.

"Ok, off you go," I said, putting Leon in my PC and taking out Shuno.

"Well, what a cheery group eh?" Shuno said as I sent him out.

"Vell, ve all can't be like you can ve?" Radora said, already not liking Shuno.

"What's with the hostility there pup?" Shuno asked, kneeling down to Radora.

"I don't like ya, that's vhat!" Radora growled.

"But you're such a cute puppy!" Shuno said, holding Radora like a pet.

"Put me down ya oaf!" Radora snarled angrily.

"You are just too adorable!" Shuno laughed, snuggling Radora's face.

"PISS OFF!" Radora barked. Radora then bit Shuno's arm.

"Ow! Sorry," Shuno apologized sadly.

"Hmph. Ya vill leave me alone from now on," Radora snarled. I just stood there, a little confused as to what just happened.

"Ok then," Shuno said, his head down.

"Behave!" I snarled at them all.

"Sorry," Radora muttered.

"Let's go, we have to train," I stated as we all left the pokemon center and headed to the Pinwheel forest entrance.

We trained and trained, fighting wild pokemon and trainers to get ready for the gym battle. After a long time training and trying to get everyone to get along we were back at the pokemon center, we all laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning we all got up and headed out to the gym. Once we got to the doors, N showed up.

"You!" N yelled, pointing vigorously at me.

"Hm?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember me?" N asked, pointing to himself now.

"Should I?" I asked, not caring one way or another.

"You punched me in the face last time we met!" N yelled, outraged that I didn't remember him.

"I've punched a lot of people in the face. You'll have to be more specific," I said, starting to get annoyed.

"It's N! Damn it! I'm the one that's going to rid the world of trainers like you," N quoted himself.

"I don't think it's healthy to quote yourself. Whatever, what do you want?" I asked blatantly.

"What else would I want from you! A pokemon battle damn it!" N yelled at me.

"Whatever, your funeral," I said as he sent out his Pidove.

"Oh, let me. I can totally take this," Blaire smirked, walking forward.

"By all means," I said, waving it off.

"Oh, lil birdy, you may want to forfeit now," Blaire said, charging up.

"Why? I can just fly out of the way," Pidove said all cocky and such.

"Avoid this then," Blaire said, using shock wave. Pidove was knocked out in an instant.

"Go, Tympole!" N growled out.

"You just saw what 'appened to your bird so you think it's a good idea to send out a fish?" Blaire asked, using the same move and knocked out the Tympole as well.

"Err, aren't you going to switch out?" N asked frustrated that I wasn't doing anything.

"Why? She's doing so well," I stated, not caring much.

"Then take this, go Timburr!" N cried, sending out his Timburr.

"You got this Antoinette," Blaire said, walking behind me as Antoinette floated up front.

'Good bye little fighter,' Antoinette said, using a critical Psybeam. Timburr just shook with fear until it got hit and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I don't have to prove anything to you! I'll get the power I need from Zekrom! Then I'll show you!" N yelled, running off.

"Eh, let's just fight the gym leader and go," I muttered, walking into the gym.

"Roshish! It's good to see you!" Hawes said enthusiastically as I walked in.

"Sup," I said giving him my usual wave.

"I'm going to guess you're here to battle Lenora, right?" Hawes stated, looking at me and my team.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, shrugging.

"Well, good luck then," Hawes told me as he showed me the way.

I walked into the gym and figured out the puzzles, after the fight with the last gym trainer though, something pretty cool happened.

"Oi, I feel a bit strange," Radora said, sitting down. He then started to glow a bit then, he looked a bit different in general.

"Cool, you evolved. Epic," I stated, looking at the new Radora.

"*heart* You look even more adorable now, but I won't touch cuz you bit me last time," Shuno said, keeping his distance from Radora.

"Good, ya better. Now let's get goin', a gym battle avaits us," Radora said about to go down the stairs.

"Should heal up first," I muttered, spraying all who fought with a potion.

"Now ve can go?" Radora asked, looking towards the stairs.

"Sure," I answered, heading down the stairs.

"Roshish! I see your here for a battle, not chit-chat huh?" Lenora said, happy to see another trainer eager for a gym badge.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, looking over at Shuno. "Show me what you can do."

"I'll make you proud!" Shuno replied, getting ready to fight.

"I see you caught a Sawk, you're a lucky girl Roshish," Lenora said, impressed by my apparent accomplishment. She then sent out her herdier.

"Shuno, kick it's ass," I muttered, watching the fight casually.

"No problem. I got this, indeed I do," Shuno said, mainly to himself. Shuno then used a double kick on it and knocked it out quickly.

"Not bad, not bad. Now try this," Lenora responded, sending out her Watchog.

"I got more tricks then the last pokemon," Watchog told Shuno. Shuno glared at her and double kicked it in the face. The Watchog lived and used retaliate and Shuno panted lightly. Shuno was almost done in by the move.

"I can still do this," Shuno muttered to himself and used one more double kick and knocked it out as well.

"Good job! Well done, you deserve this gym badge," Lenora said, handing me the badge and the TM for retaliate.

**Rumble Rumble!*

"The hell?" I asked, Lenora racing up the stairs.

"Mommy?" Oshy asked, looking scared.

"Let's go," I replied, all of us running out to the museum.

"Darling, what happened?" Lenora was asking Hawes.

"Plasma...took that," Hawes replied, pointing to the dragon skull.

"NO! Roshish we have too..." Lenora started.

"Lenora! Hey, what's with all this glass and chaos?" Burgh asked, looking around the museum.

"A group of people called team plasma took off with an exhibit, that's what," Lenora explained, just as Bianca and Cheren walked in.

"Roshish? What's going on?" Bianca asked, looking at the mess.

"Explain later, have to run," I replied, growling and muttered curses to N.

"Well before you go," Bianca whispered, handing me a dowsing machine.

"Thanks," I said, sincerely for once.

"You go kick ass. Me and Cheren will stay here and help clean up," Bianca said. I nodded and my team and I ran off.

"Oh! Wait up Hun! I want to help you!" Burgh called out, jogging after me.

Just before I walked into the Pinwheel Forest I saw a silhouette of someone I recognized.

"Is that..." I asked myself, seeing the cigarette smoke from his mouth.

"No time Hun, they might get away," Burgh told me, jogging, very girly, into the forest.

"He's right. But I could of sworn it was him," I told myself, blushing lightly as I rushed after Burgh.

* * *

You guys have no idea how much it means to me that there are people that want to read this. I love this story and all my other stories, and it means a lot that ohers like them as well. Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran in and saw Burgh heading the way to the exit.

"I'm sure he thinks he's cutting them off. But it looks like he's running away," I muttered, running the grassy way.

While on the grassy path I beat up two Plasma grunts and stopped.

"Mommy, what is it?" Oshy asked, looking up at me.

"It's Shuno's turn to get a team player. Here, go get a good one," I said handing him a ball to catch with, and spraying him with a potion.

"You will not be disappointed," Shuno smiled and ran in the grass, moments later he came back and held up the ball and I saw a venipede.

"What's its name?" I asked as the ball went to my PC.

"Her name is Samantha," Shuno told me, all smiles.

"Cool, let's finish this," I said, glaring at the closest grunt.

After more training and punching and yelling we came close to the exit. After the last ranger battle, Oshy looked a bit dizzy.

"Mommy, I feel weird," Oshy mumbled. Then Oshy started to glow.

"I felt like that to mate," Radora said, then Oshy looked different.

"Mommy?" Oshy asked, now a Dewott. The charm bracelet now fitting a bit better.

"Yes Oshy?" I asked back, a light smile on my features.

"My name doesn't make sense now," Oshy said, looking sad for a moment.

"You're still my little Oshy," I said kind of motherly to him, rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeay!" Oshy smiled.

We walked forward to where the grunt that had the stolen goods was.

"Hm? You! Are you here to battle?" he asked.

"I'm here for the goods you stole not too long ago," I said, cracking my knuckles, "Now, we could do this the hard way, or the easy way."

"I'm not giving those up!" he yelled at me.

"The hard way it is," I smirked, as he sent out his all his pokemon.

"We got this," Shuno said as he, Radora and Oshy took on the plasma's pokemon.

"You fool!" I growled, punching him hard in the face.

"Ow," he whined.

"Give it up!" I growled some more, punching him again.

"Fine, here," he moaned, returning his almost dead pokemon. Handing me the dragon skull.

"Now, get lost!" I snarled out.

"Done," he said, just as a Seven Sage showed up.

"Oh, poor subject, are you ok?" he asked.

"She took the item," the grunt whimpered.

"Do not fret, we always have other ways to get those kind of items," he told the grunt.

"I see, so here you are," Burgh said, just showing up.

"Followed the trail of punched out grunts did you?" I asked, lightly glaring.

"Why yes I did actually. Nice job by the way," Burgh replied, commenting me.

"Hey, Roshish, you here?" Lenora asked, also just showing up.

"Why, yes I am," I said loudly, sarcasm filling my voice.

"You, you may have won this battle. But you have yet to win the war," the Seven Sage guy said as he and the grunt vanished.

"Well, I have important business to take care of. Toodles!" Burgh called, waving as he left.

"Jerk," I muttered, glaring daggers in his back. I saw Burgh shudder before he was out of sight.

"Thank you Roshish, for everything. Here, I think this may help you on your journey," Lenora replied, handing me a moon stone as I gave her the dragon skull.

"Thanks," I said, putting it in my bag. Lenora smiled and waved as she left me in the forest as well.

"Time to get to Castelia," I said, heading to the exit.

"Yeay! Time for sleeps!" Oshy called, following me quickly.

"Well, well," I heard from behind me.

"It is," I mumbled. 'I knew it was him earlier.'

"No hi back?" Matt asked, standing behind me.

"Hn, sup," I responded, turning around.

"Heading to Castelia I see. Mind if I join you?" Matt asked, lightly blowing smoke to his right.

"I don't mind," I said lightly, blushing a bit.

"Cool, then let's go," Matt said, walking out of the forest. I followed him quickly.

Once we got on to the bridge, our pokemon started to walk slower behind us.

"I have questions you know," Matt told me.

"Oh, do you now?" I asked back, looking away slightly.

"Yeah, like why did you kiss me in Nacrene?" Matt asked, taking a puff.

"I told you, to thank you because I didn't get to do it before hand," I said, blushing more.

"Ok, how about, why do you cover your face with you hat?" Matt replied, blowing out the smoke to his right.

"Oh, that, well...I like to add a little mystery into everyone's lives. I could ask you why you smoke," I answered, looking over at him.

"I smoke because I can," Matt replied, taking another puff.

"Then that's my reason for the hat, because I can," I smiled lightly.

"Touché, touché," Matt laughed lightly, blowing out the smoke.

"Anything else?" I asked him as we got closer to the middle of the bridge.

"Yeah, the scarf. Why do you wear it, it's spring after all," Matt asked. Then he noticed I looked away.

"I...don't like talking about it," I replied sadly.

"Oh, personal reason, no problem," Matt responded, putting out his cigarette butt.

"It covers a scar," I muttered, Matt nodded in understanding.

"Got it," Matt replied.

"Mommy!" Oshy cried, Singe behind him trying to console him.

"Well they're going to catch up to us in a minute or two, any last minute questions?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, do you have a..." Matt started.

"Oh, so you don't..." I cut in.

"I mean...well...so you do..."

"So...you do...kind of..."

"Bacon is being mean to me!" Oshy whined, gripping my pant leg tightly.

"Bacon?" I asked, looking at my team.

"Oh, what did you do?" Matt asked his Pignite, realizing that question isn't going to get answered any time soon.

"I just made the little otter here realize his feelings is all," Bacon said, looking over to Oshy.

"That wasn't funny Pig!" Singe yelled, lightly holding Oshy.

"You say that, but you're holding him," Bacon replied, lightly laughing.

"Cut it out guys...Roshish?" Matt asked, looking over at me.

"This...this bridge is high up isn't it?" I asked lightly, looking down at the water. I started to feel sick.

"Don't look down and just stand over here and you'll be fine," Matt replied, lightly bringing me to the middle of the bridge. We finished walking the rest of the bridge and got to the city gates.

"Thanks, again," I smiled lightly, Matt just nodded.

"You never answered my question though," Matt said as I started walking into the city.

"I didn't? Then you'll just have to wait for that," I replied, about to go through the gate.

"So do you..." Matt started, but heard me laugh lightly.

"You answered mine, and I didn't even ask!" I called as I walked through the gates.

"Dude, you got owned," Bacon said, chuckling lightly.

"Eh," Matt shrugged. He finally got the answer.

Once we were in town, I looked over at a dock and noticed a scientist. I shrugged and walked over to him.

"Oh! Hello," he greeted.

"You look like something's bothering you," I muttered lightly.

"Yes, you see, I have these stones, but I don't need them. OH!" the scientist replied then crouched down to look at Singe.

"Dude, you're too close," Singe said, feeling his personal space being invaded.

"I'm sorry, you will want this then," he said standing up and handed me his fire stone.

"Why?" I asked, looking at it.

"It's the only way to evolve your Pansear," he told me.

"Oh, well then," I stated, putting it in my bag.

"Be warned though, once you evolve him, he won't learn anything but TM's afterwords," he told me.

"Interesting," I mumbled, then noticed he had a leaf stone.

"Oh, interested in something else?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that stone," I said pointing to his leaf stone.

"But why? You don't have a pokemon that needs it." he asked, though he still gave it to me.

"No, but I know someone who does," I replied, turning and rushing off.

I found Matt walking by, and went to him.

"Here, you'll need this...to evolve your Pansage," I said, handing him the leaf stone.

"Oh, thanks," Matt said, taking the stone.

"That scientist told me that once you evolve it, it won't learn anything but TM's," I explained, starting to blush again.

"Thanks for the info. You know what," Matt replied, smiling lightly.

"Hm?" I asked, looking at him.

"I need to thank you properly for this," Matt smiled, then he kissed me on my lips. I kissed back lightly, then he parted.

"...I," I didn't know what to say.

"See you," Matt smirked, heading to the pokemon center.

"Mommy, you didn't punch him. You could ruin your rep if you don't," Oshy whispered. Then, out of nowhere, a plasma grunt was running by. I punched him instead.

"Grr," I muttered, and started to head to the pokemon center as well. The grunt, not knocked out, grabbed my scarf. He started to pull on it, I felt it coming off and turned around in anger and chopped him in the neck and heard a loud crack. I fixed my scarf and stormed off to the pokemon center. Matt moved as I walked by, my team right behind me.

"Is he..." Matt looked over at the grunt.

"Yeah, dude's dead. Damn," Bacon replied.

"Yeah, remind me to never touch her scarf," Matt stated, looking over at the pokemon center. He then walked in the pokemon center and healed his team up. He glanced over and saw me fuming on the couch, hat down and everything. He bought another Monster and walked over to me, Bacon not far behind. He pulled up a chair and sat a bit in front of the couch, holding out the Monster.

"Thanks. I'm not mad at you, or you guys," I stated, looking down to my team.

"It's alright. You did kill the guy though," Matt stated, leaning back in his chair.

"He deserved it," I muttered, still a bit angry.

"I'm sure," Matt replied, starting to think that I was a bit too touchy when it came to my scarf.

"Well, we're going to sleep, you can do whatever you would do," I said, trying to get comfy.

"But...it's only sunset..." Matt stated, a touch confused.

"Yeah, go to bed at sunset to wake at sunrise. It's how I do," I replied, Oshy laying on my legs, Singe at my feet.

"Wait, you get up at sunrise? You're crazy," Matt chuckled, realizing that I just act a bit lazy.

"I may be, but I like the early start," I replied, "Why, when do you get up?"

"Not til like 9 or 10 in the morning," Matt laughed.

"Damn, you're a lazy ass," I responded, laughing a bit.

"I suppose I am," Matt started to calm down. He then placed the Monster on the table.

"Well, do what you want, I'ma sleep," I said, starting to drift off.

"Well, night then," Matt whispered. He got up and left the pokemon center to explore the city.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I got up and yawned. I looked over to my right and saw Matt and Bacon asleep at the loveseat on the other side of the table.

"Hn, morning guys," I whispered to my team, as they all woke up.

"Mornin'," Radora mumbled, noticing that Bacon was asleep.

"Here, some sandwiches, I'll just leave some here for them," I mumbled lightly, taking the Monster and leaving 10 sandwiches on the table with a note. We then left to wonder around town.

We walked around, bought a Castelia Cone, bought some lemonades, and found a dancer in the square.

"Hello there! Want to battle? It would be fun!" the dancer asked, dancing as he spoke.

"Sure, Singe, let's do this," I said as the dancer's Pansage danced a bit as well.

"Dance to your doom," Singe laughed as he danced to fight the Pansage and used incinerate as well.

"My you're good," the dancer replied returning his Pansage. "I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" I replied, not liking the sounds of this.

"You see, I get kinda lonely dancin' alone. There are two other dancers in town. Could you find them and ask them to join a dancing team? I'll reward you of course," the dancer explained.

"Eh, why not. Let's go guys," I said, walking off.

"I heard there might be one in the alley and the last one at the docks," the dancer called out to me.

"Got it," I responded, heading down the alley way.

"Mommy, this looks scary," Oshy muttered to me, looking around the dark alley way. There was a small group of rough necks to one side, I avoided them just for Oshy.

"Hm?" I mumbled, seeing someone dancing behind a dumpster.

"'Ello," Blaire said, walking over to the dancer.

"Oh! Why hello there," he said, seeing me walk over.

"You looking to join a dance team...and such," I stated, looking up at him.

"Oh that sounds like fun. But I'm not going to join if you're weaker than me," he said sending out his panpour.

"Oh, let me," Blaire smirked, charging already.

"Sure," I shrugged as she used shock wave and knocked out the panpour.

"My! Sure I'll join your dance team, where do I go?" he replied, walking out from behind the dumpster.

"Just go to the city's square, there's the other dancer there," I muttered, heading to the docks.

"Thanks!" he called heading to the square.

"Where did I put them," a man muttered, looking around in the dark on his hands and knees.

"Hm?" I looked over to him. I then heard a crunch and saw Oshy looking really upset.

"I think these are yours," Oshy mumbled sadly, handing the guy the busted glasses.

"Oh...my, they were," the man said, a little upset.

"I'm sorry," Oshy apologized.

"No it's ok, here, to make you cheer up," the man said, handing Oshy the TM for flash and a light bulb charm for his bracelet.

"If you had this, why didn't you use it?" I asked, putting the TM away as Oshy put the charm on his bracelet.

"Oh, you see, I'm only a business man. I have no pokemon of my own," the man explained.

"I see...*sniff*..it smells good," I muttered, looking to the left and seeing a cafe.

"We can eat here, right?" Shuno asked, looking in the same direction.

"Sure," I replied, walking in, my team at my heels.

"Hmm...hm?" Matt stretched, looking and seeing Bacon eating sandwiches.

"Dude, your gal pal left sandwiches, and this note," Bacon replied, handing him the note. 'Matt, I left you and Bacon some sammiches. Divy as you see fit...and such... 3 Roshish 3'

"I see, are they good?" Matt asked, putting the note in his coat pocket.

"They are super delicious, here, I saved you two...and a half," Bacon said handing Matt the sandwiches. Matt ate them and noticed that his Pignite was right, they were really good.

"We should thank her," Matt mumbled, more to himself then out loud.

"We should ask for more is what we should do," Bacon replied, hearing Matt.

"Sure, but we should find her first," Matt responded, getting up to leave. They walked to the square, battled and asked if they had seen me.

"Oh, you mean the girl in all black? I've seen her in the alley way. She might be still there," the dancer with the panpour replied, pointing him there.

"Thanks," Matt replied, heading to the alley.

"This is a peachy place," Bacon commented, being very sarcastic.

"We need to find her, she went this way so we will too," Matt replied, then there was a crunch.

"Not again," the man moaned.

"You have a problem with busted shit," Bacon stated, stomping on the glasses more.

"I noticed," the man sighed.

"Sorry for my inconsiderate Pignite," Matt responded, giving Bacon a dark look, Bacon stopped stomping on the glasses.

"No, no problem, here, this will come in handy for you," the man said giving Matt the TM for flash.

"Why do you have a TM?" Matt asked, seeing as how the guy didn't look like a trainer.

"A coworker gave it to me. His son gave it to him complaining that it was worthless. I think it could come in handy for you though," the man explained.

"I see... have you seen a girl in all black around here?" Matt asked, just noticing the cafe.

"She's in there. She hasn't left yet," the man said, sounding a bit creepy.

"Thanks," Matt muttered to him, walking in the cafe.

"Free sure is good," I muttered, eating a bowl of curry.

"Mommy," Oshy whispered to me.

"Hm?" I asked, looking over to Oshy.

"I has to go," Oshy whispered, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh, hold on. Excuse me, where's you washroom? My Oshy here has ta piss," I asked the worker there.

"Oh, follow me little Dewott," the worker said, leading my Oshy to the washrooms.

"Rose, hun, it's your man over there," Shuno stated, pointing to Matt, who just sat at the counter.

"He isn't my man," I whispered, embarrassed that Shuno picked up on it that fast.

"Please. I may not have been with you long, but I've been here long enough to see you get all blushy around him. Tell him how you feel," Shuno whispered back to me.

"I do not!" I whisper growled.

"You are now," Shuno responded, pointing to my cheeks.

"I don't need love advice from you," I muttered, Oshy coming back relieved.

"The food here is nummy's!" Oshy said, happily, a new charm on his bracelet that looked like a can of lemonade.

"Come on, we have one more dancer to find," I stated, still blushing as I got up to leave.

"Ok!" Oshy cheered as we left.

"And you didn't talk to her why?" Bacon asked, looking at Matt as he watched me leave.

"What?" Matt asked back, looking over to Bacon.

"You were staring at her ass huh? I said why didn't you talk to her?" Bacon asked again.

"Damn, I forgot. Let's go or we'll lose her," Matt said, hurrying off after me.

I walked out of the alley, and down to the dock right in front of it. I saw the dancer near the edge of it. I raised an eyebrow at that fact, I thought he would be a bit afraid of falling into the water, but I just shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hey," I started, as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH! Oh, hi there," the dancer said jumping as he turned around.

"Yeah, hi. Would you like to..." I continued, eyebrow still raised.

"Absolutely! But let's battle first!" he replied, not letting me finish. He sent out his Pansear.

"Oooookay, Oshy," I said, just thinking this guy was too eager for everything.

"Falcon Punch!" Oshy called, punching the Pansear in the face, throwing it back a ways. It went unconscious and the dancer looked amazed.

"You win, I'll go to the square for your dance team. You should talk to the first dancer, he'll give you something worth your while!" the dancer said, leaving the dock.

"Sure?" I mumbled, then noticed Matt walking over to me.

"Hey," Matt called out, waving to me from the end of the dock. I walked over to him.

"Sup," I replied, now in front of him.

"Not much, Bacon was wondering if you had more sandwiches," Matt asked, still trying to get a peek at the covered part of my face.

"Oh, yeah, I have like 60 more. My mom gave them to me in her invention. It's the Never Spoil Food Pack, she just calls it the N.S.F.P, but I really could care less. Here," I replied, reaching into my trainer pack and pulled out the N.S.F.P and handed him 20 individually wrapped sandwiches.

"Thanks," Matt said, taking the sandwiches and put them in their own pocket on his bag.

"Oh, and by the way, you can stop trying to look under my hat. That won't get you far. Why can't you be like someone else I know and stare at my tits?" I asked, then paused. "Actually, I'm glad you're not a perv. I don't have a reason to punch you in the face." I then waved and walked off to the gym.

"Did she just give me permission to look at her chest?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Yes and no," Bacon replied, thinking it over. "She told you, you could, but then said it was good you didn't. So I think you get a freebie."

"You shouldn't encourage me," Matt replied, walking towards the gym as well.

"Whatever, hey isn't that Burgh?" Bacon asked, watching as Burgh girly jogged by.

"Yup, and that's Roshish," Matt stated, watching me run by. He glanced at my chest and actually liked it.

"You used your freebie," Bacon said, looking up at him.

"Yup, indeed I did, we should see what they are up to," Matt said, following me.

"Of course we should," Bacon replied sarcastically.

Me and Burgh got to the pier and saw Bianca crying, and another lady I didn't know.

"Bianca," I said, walking over.

"*sniff, sniff, sob* Roshish, they took her! They called me foolish and took her away from me," Bianca cried, tears running down her face.

"'They'? Plasma..." I growled out. I felt enraged.

"Yeah, they took Munny," Bianca cried.

"Where did they go?" I snarled.

"I lost them, but it looked like they were heading to the gym," the other lady replied, patting Bianca's back and rubbing her right shoulder.

"And you are?" I tried to sound nice, but it still sounded like a growl.

"This is Iris, Roshish honey," Burgh said, waving his girly looking hand towards her.

"Then to the gym," I growl, Burgh rushed off first. I stormed off after him, letting my anger sizzle inside of me as I took my time. Matt heard everything and moved aside to let me by.

"Dude, I can feel her rage. It's like...pouring off of her," Bacon stated, looking at me as I left.

"Let's train," Matt said.

"That's out of the blue? You normally (recently) want to follow her. Not this time?" Bacon asked, looking up at Matt.

"I feel the urge to train you guys for the gym, so let's go to the battle company," Matt said, walking to the battle company.

I got to the plasma hideout, I use hideout loosely cuz they're out in the friggen open. I glared them down, as the grunts at the door shook as they saw me.

"Damn, it's her." #1

"I'm not battling her."#2

"Well I'm not going to." #3

"What! I don't want to!" #1

"Not it!" #2

"Not it!" #1

"Fuck, fine." #3

"I hate you all!" I snarled, my anger flooded off of me and they all felt it.

The other two fought Burgh, he beat them easily. The one in front of me shook and went to send out his pokemon. But I decided to kick him hard in the chest instead, I didn't want to waste my time on him. The grunt flew through the door, breaking them down, and he nailed the wall breaking many bones.

"You!" I growled out, seeing a guy that looked like the guy from pinwheel forest just different coloured clothes.

"Eep! Ghetsis, it's the woman who has bested us thus far," Rood said, shakily.

"You are afraid of this child?" Ghetsis asked, looking down on him.

"This 'child' is about to kick your ass as well, bitch!" I snarled darkly.

"There will be no need for such actions. Do you have any idea why we are here?" Ghetsis asked me.

"No, but I would love to hear why," Burgh replied, walking in with Bianca and Iris.

"We are here because the world needs to know that it is about to be saved. All pokemon will soon be free from the human race. The Black Dragon appeared to the hero with true ideals and is ready to change the world," Ghetsis started. I was just glaring him down.

"What you're doing will only make people want to strengthen their bonds with pokemon, don't you see that?" Burgh said, flicking a girly hand at him.

"Yes, but bonds can be broken. I feel generous, give the blonde her pokemon back. We will meet again, I promise you all that much," Ghetsis said, returning Munny to Bianca and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Next time, I'll punch you so hard in the face that it will break," I growled out, not knowing what to do with the rage that I never got to use.

"Roshish, thank you so much. I going to explore the rest of the city with Iris," Bianca told me, as she and Iris left.

"I'll be waiting for you in my gym! Toodles!" Burgh announced and he, too, left me.

"Everyone...wait for me outside," I said, feeling all my rage boil up.

"Ey, no problem. Let's go, ya all heard the voman, ootside!" Radora said, herding everyone outside the building.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" I roared, punching every wall and cracking them pretty badly at the same time. I kicked walls and punched until I heard footsteps inside the building. I turned and without looking I punched the source of the footsteps with a growl.

"Fuck...I suppose I needed that," the voice was familiar.

"...M...Matt...?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Yeah...ow, you broke my shades," Matt replied, taking them off for once.

"I...I didn't mean too...You see I was just...I..." I tried to explain, but all my words and thoughts just vanished as I looked into his warm gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well, nothing's broken but the shades, everything's fine," Matt replied, turning around to leave.

"Dude, we came here to ask her something," Bacon reminded him.

"It can wait," Matt replied, lightly rubbing his left eye.

"Wait," I said, gripping Matt's arm. I turned him around, and placed my lips on his, my left arm around his waist. Matt kissed back, his left arm around my waist. We kissed for no more than two minutes before Bacon spoke.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Roshish we ran out of sandwiches can you make us some more?" Bacon said, sounding a bit annoyed and quite sarcastic.

"Must you ruin the mood Bacon?" Matt asked, looking down at the Pignite lazily.

"Yes, food, now," Bacon said grabbing my pants leg and dragged me off.

"You know, I have never punched a pokemon yet," I responded, my eye twitching in annoyance.

"So?" Bacon asked, stopping.

"I will punch you, like I punched that," I said, a small snarl escaping my lips as I pointed to the wall. The wall was so cracked, it was falling apart badly.

"Bacon, if you don't want to look like crap you will let her go," Matt said, leaving the building with a satisfied smile.

"Fine, and dude, if you take more than 3 or 4 minutes in the can I'll know what you're doing," Bacon said, following him out of the building. They left me there blushing like mad as the realization hit me like a brick.

"That's just my apology!" I yelled jogging to catch up with him, still blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, I got it. I'm not supposed to read too much into it, right?" Matt asked, smirking as he saw my blush. He was blushing lightly as well.

"Exactly," I replied, "I'll buy you new shades, promise."

"Deal, then I'll forget the kiss ever happened," Matt said, just as my team caught up.

"What kiss?" Singe asked, looking devilishly at me.

"You kissed him Mommy?" Oshy asked, though he looked happy about it.

"No! There was no kiss!" I growled out, then glared lightly at Matt " You did that on purpose." I whispered to him.

"Yup, enjoy," Matt chuckled, having Bacon light his smoke. They headed off to the pokemon center first.

"Jerk," I muttered, my blush fading lightly.

"So you told him then?" Shuno asked, looking up at me a small smile on his features.

"Let's just get to the pokemon center, heal up and get some sleep," I snapped, storming to the pokemon center, very embarrassed.

"Yes mommy!" Oshy said, giving everyone a shut it look.

We got to the pokemon center, as the nurse was quick healing my team I bought Matt his shades and started on making sandwiches for his team. After I made about 50 sandwiches, feeding my team as well, I handed them all to Matt.

"There, now don't go eating them all. That goes for you to pig!" I snapped at Bacon, who was already eating his second sandwich.

"Fine," Bacon muttered, taking a step back from me, finishing his sammich.

"Thanks," Matt smiled, "We got to finish training in the Battle Company, but since it's sunset, you'll be going to bed then?"

"Yeah, you have fun though," I said, a small smile on my lips. I got comfy on the couch again and tilted my hat down.

"Night. Let's go Bacon," Matt said, him and Bacon leaving to the battle company.

"Sleepys, yeays," Oshy mumbled, laying on my legs and passing out.

"Night everyone," I whispered as my team got comfy around the couch. I looked over to the doors lightly just to catch Matt leaving the pokemon center. I smiled lightly as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I woke up with my team, I saw Matt sleeping soundly on the love seat, I smiled lightly and headed off to the battle company he was talking about the other day.

"Well, I suppose it's time for training," I said as we walked into the company.

"Hm! I will see you at the top floor strong trainer!" the janitor said, leaving up the elevator.

"Er...okay then," I said, waiting for the elevator. Once in it we went to the first battling floor.

"You're taking a company tour! Here you can have these! And since I'm so generous take these as well," a business man said handing me a few Quick and Timer balls.

"Thanks," I muttered, going to the trainers that fight.

We fought all the way up to the top floor when we came up against the janitor from the first floor.

"I see I was right about you tough trainer," the janitor guy said, smiling.

"Whatever," I muttered watching him send out his Trubbish.

"Antoinette, you got this," I muttered, looking over at her.

'Oui, I got this,' Antoinette replied, floating towards it. She used a Psybeam and the Trubbish was done.

"Very good, now take this," Geoff said, sending out his Minccino.

"Shuno, your turn," I muttered as Antoinette floated back.

"This will be fun!" Shuno cheered, getting into his fight stance. Shuno used Low Sweep and knocked out the little Minccino.

"Good job! Here, for all your hard work," Geoff said handing me an exp share.

"Thanks," I mumbled, turning and leaving. Once we got out of the building, I went to the pokemon center.

"It's time to heal up right?" Shuno asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, then to the gym," I said, handing my team to Nurse Joy. She healed them and handed them back telling me to come back anytime. As I was heading out, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Matt asked, fully awake now.

"Gym, want to come with, or wait?" I asked, looking at him with a small smile.

"I'll wait for you to come back, then I'll challenge the gym," Matt responded, sitting down on a chair. I smirked and left.

"You didn't do anything this time," Singe commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked, heading to the gym.

"Well you either punch people or kiss him. You did neither," Singe explained, earning a slap from Oshy.

"Don't rush mommy!" Oshy scolded.

"Yes, Oshy," Singe replied with a smile.

"Meh, I didn't feel like doing either. Let's go kick girly man's ass," I smirked, walking into the gym. I fought throughout the gym and finally got to Burgh.

"Hello Roshish Darling," Burgh greeted waving his fabulous girly hand at me.

"...if I didn't need it, I'd burn my scarf," I mumbled to myself, getting a snicker from Singe.

"Let's battle Hun!" Burgh cheered sending out his Whirlipede.

"Antoinette, destroy it," I said as she smiled at my hate for Burgh's tackiness.

'Oui, sis no problem,' Antoinette replied, using lucky chant.

"Hello floating pig, take a Struggle Bug," Whirlipede laughed darkly, then used struggle bug on her. Antoinette lived and used Yawn, Whirlipede grew tired and used screech then fell asleep. Antoinette took the opportunity to use moon light as the Whirlipede slept. She then used Psybeam, which was a critical and knocked it out. Antoinette huffed, tired from the fight.

"Oh my! Well, I still have this!" Burgh looked shocked but sent out his Dwebble.

"A hermit crab? Oshy, take it," I said, holding Antoinette and sprayed her with a super potion.

"No problem," Oshy called, smiling, looking down at it.

"I have a tough shell you know," the Dwebble whispered.

"Naw, you're so cute!" Oshy cheered picking it up and huggling it. Singe got jealous at all the attention that the Dwebble was getting and glared at the Dwebble for being kinda cute. The Dwebble was too confused to see the epic punch coming and was knocked out.

"Oh! That wasn't expected, but take this!" Burgh responded sending out his last pokemon. His Leavanny.

"Singe, go," I said, glaring the Leavanny down.

"Doomed by Destiny, hun," Singe said, using incinerate. The Leavanny couldn't take more than 3, as it was using string shot trying to slow Singe down. The Leavanny was knocked out as well, earning me the win.

"Oh my you're strong. Here, you earned the fabulous Insect Badge and this TM!" Burgh cheered, handing me said items.

"Thanks, I'll take my leave then," I replied, leaving the gym. Once I got out I got a call on my Xtransceiver. It was Bianca.

"Hey Roshish! Iris trained me a bit, I want to battle, let's meet up at the checkpoint to Route 4. BYE!" Bianca cheered and hung up.

"In a moment," I muttered, heading to the pokemon center.

"Well?" Matt asked as I walked in.

"Bam," I muttered, showing him my badge case.

"Nice, well, I guess it's my turn," Matt smiled, leaving to the gym.

After my pokemon were healed, I looked at Singe, then my dex to see his level. Singe was a pretty high enough level, so I rummaged in my bag for the fire stone.

"Mommy?" Oshy asked, looking at me digging in my bag.

"Here it is," I stated holding out the stone I was looking for.

"Hey, what are you going to do mommy?" Oshy asked as I looked over at Singe.

"Here," I said, handing him the stone.

"Cool. So I can evolve now?" Singe said, looking down at it.

"You should, if you want," I replied, getting up.

"Hey! Where are we..." Shuno started.

"Didn't ya hear, Bianca wants ta battle us. So let's go all ready," Radora said, following me quickly. We headed out to where Bianca was waiting for us. When we got there, she looked over and rushed over.

"They say we can battle here, as long as we don't break the electronic board," Bianca explained to me.

"Cool. Let's do this," I said as she sent out her Herdier.

"Radora, take it," I muttered as Radora nodded and bit the crap out of it.

"Puppy! Fine Go Greeny!" Bianca said sending out her Pansage.

"Singe," I muttered, he looked up and walked over.

"Done and Done," Singe said, making check marks in the air, then used incinerate til Greeny surrendered.

"Oh, go Munny!" Bianca said, sending out her Munna.

"'Ey, I got this, alright," Blaire said, getting ready using charge.

"Munn?" Munny asked, using defensive curl.

"Eat shock wave," Blaire said, using a critical shock wave. Munny was knocked out in an instant.

"No! I trained so hard, go Piggy!" Bianca complained sending out her Pignite.

"Oshy," I stated.

"I'ma punch that bitch!" Oshy called punching the Pignite in the face making it surrender easily.

"I see. I don't think I'm ever going to beat you. But it was fun, thanks Roshish," Bianca smiled, handing me another charm that looked like a drop of water then left. I handed the charm to Oshy as he put it on his bracelet.

"You were amazing," I heard from behind me. I turned around, a small smile graced my lips.

"Hey," I muttered as he walked forward.

"You are a great trainer. I don't ever want to have to battle you," Matt laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't want to either," I said, my smile still in place.

"So, you heading out to Nimbasa right? Let me come with," Matt said, putting his newly lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Sure, you can join us," I said, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I hugged him, never having hugged anyone before. But I suppose there's a first for everything.

"Ahaha, sweet. Then let's go," Matt chuckled, noticing that I was resisting the hug. He took a drag of his smoke.

"But...it's sunset," I said, looking up at him with the smallest pout.

"Then we'll rest up and head out tomorrow," Matt replied, heading back into town blowing out smoke to his left.

"Wait! You want to get up at sunrise?" I asked in confusion, catching up with him.

"Well I'll have to if I want to join you, right?" Matt asked, taking a puff.

"Well...yeah but you don't normally..." I started, looking at him lightly.

"Matt doesn't do many 'normal' things when it comes to you. Did you know that last night he took about 8 minutes in the..."

"She doesn't want to hear your rambles Bacon!" Matt barked, cutting him off and blowing out the smoke.

"So...you act different too?" Oshy asked Matt, standing by him looking up closely at him.

"Well, not too different, but I guess...wait? Roshish, do you act differently around me?" Matt asked, looking towards me as we got close to the pokemon center.

"Mommy gets all blushy and...happy around you. You should ask mommy out," Oshy told him sincerely.

"Oshy!" I said, blushing.

"But...I'm sorry mommy," Oshy apologized, looking down.

"Come on, we need sleep," I said, walking into the pokemon center, my team all but Oshy followed.

"I might. Your mommy's cute when she's upset, friggen scary when she's pissed, but cute when I talk to her. When your mommy tells me how she feels, I might ask her out. I promise you that much, ok Oshy," Matt said as Bacon went into the pokemon center.

"Ok!" Oshy cheered and rushed in.

"That's funny. Bacon told me to do the same thing earlier in the gym battle," Matt chuckled, thinking about how Bacon was holding Leavanny's head while telling him that.

Matt walked into the pokemon center after putting out his cigarette butt and saw me already asleep. He walked over and kissed my lips lightly and laid down on the love seat and tried to sleep along with me.

"Night, love birds," Bacon muttered, looking at the two of us. "They're totally hopeless." Then he fell asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, at sunrise, I woke up with my team. We had finally got in sync with this, I looked over at Matt and saw they were still asleep.

"*sigh* Well then," I mumbled, walking over to them. "Hey, sleepy heads, time to get up." I lightly shook Matt.

"Hm...already sunrise huh?" Matt asked, ever so groggily.

"Yeah, so let's go," I said, motioning my hands to the door.

"Ok, smoke first," Matt said, pulling out his smokes.

"Sure, why not," I replied, watching him and a very tired, but too used to routine, Pignite.

"They aren't use to this are they mommy?" Oshy asked, looking fully refreshed.

"Nope. A lazy ass will forever stay a lazy ass," I muttered, getting Oshy to laugh out loud.

"*heart* Your laugh is soo cute!" Singe sighed, hugging Oshy.

"Um...thank you," Oshy replied, blushing ever so lightly.

"Aw, cute," I said, smirking.

"What?" Oshy asked, realizing what I called cute. That only made Oshy's blush deepen a bit.

"Aw, your blush is so adorable!" Singe smiled, arms lightly tightening around Oshy.

"That's for yesterday," I smirked, heading to the door.

"Mommy!" Oshy called, rushing after me with the rest of the team on his heels.

We got outside and I saw Matt shivering lightly, blowing smoke just in front of my face.

"Thanks, I need second hand lung cancer," I muttered, walking to him.

"S..sorry. I..It's so d..damn cold in the m..morning. H..how do you do it?" Matt asked, taking a puff and blowing it out to his right away from me.

"Well, I'm not in just a normal T-shirt, biker jacket and blue jeans now am I?" I replied, smirking lightly.

"You aren't?" Matt asked, checking me out.

"I have a long sleeved shirt too. Though it is only mesh. I guess it's my leather silk trench coat," I mumbled, thinking about this.

"I doubt it. You're just an ice princess, like damn," Matt muttered, taking a puff then quickly blowing it out.

"You know what, call this sweet revenge for yesterday," I smiled, watching him glare at me. "You keep that up and it might be as effective as mine."

"Hm," Matt muttered, looking at my ass instead. We walked back to the route we were at the night before.

"Stop it," Bacon said, hitting Matt's leg.

"What?" Matt muttered, lightly glaring at Bacon for making him feel pain in the cold crisp morning air.

"Stop looking at her ass would you, she might notice and punch you. It's starting to bruise now," Bacon whispered, pointing to Matt's left eye.

"*sigh* I know. It hurts like hell right now," Matt groaned as we got to the checkpoint.

"What does?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"The eye you punched yesterday," Bacon replied, waving it off like nothing.

"Bacon," Matt grumbled lightly.

"I...I thought you said it was ok?" I stammered, feeling really guilty.

"No, it'll be fine," Matt smiled lightly at me, though I saw his wince when he even closed his eye.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, walking over to him, moved his shades up and kissed his eye lightly. To Matt's surprise, his eye did start to feel a bit better.

"Thanks," Matt whispered, his hand just hovering above my ass.

"You grope it, I'll give you a matching pair," I growled lightly.

"But I'm injured," Matt pouted lightly, which got a small smile from me.

"Aaw, but still, no," I said, turning around and heading to the exit.

"Ow, my ego," Matt moaned, getting a chuckle from Singe.

"Your ego will live, now let's get to the desert," I said, putting my scarf up over my mouth and just under my nose. It still covered my neck and I was happy for that. My team put on their scarves as well and covered up to their noses as well.

"You all have scarves?" Bacon asked, looking at my team. They all just nodded in answer to him.

"Yeay, cold wind and sand, perfect," Matt muttered, moving his jacket to cover his face lightly while he smoked.

We walked out into the desert to feel its harsh sandstorm. I looked over and saw Cheren, who was looking around the dark sand. I thought about it for only a moment and went into the dark sand anyway.

'A new team player I see,' Antoinette stated as we wondered in the sand, Matt was doing the same thing not too far from me.

I felt a pull on my pant leg and looked at Oshy, who had a blue scarf with little bubbles on it. Oshy was pointing over in a different direction, so I looked, but decided to give him a ball and waved my hand for him to go get it. Oshy understood and walked off. I couldn't see where he went but when he came back, the ball just disappeared. I drew a question mark in the air to ask my question for me. Oshy went to Antoinette and used her pink smoke to form what he caught.

'I see, so it's this,' Antoinette said putting more detail into the silhouette of the Sandile. Antoinette also put the name that was quickly whispered to her above it.

'Hm, Kithina, not a bad name. For once,' I thought motioning for them to follow me. We trained and trained a bit more, then we went over to Cheren for that fight he was obviously waiting for.

"Roshish!" Cheren yelled, trying not to get too much sand in his mouth. I just waved. Then Matt came over and waved as well, putting his cigarette out.

'Hey,' Matt lipped to Cheren. Cheren just stood there and seethed at Matt as he saw Matt's hand lightly hold my arm.

"Who's that!" Cheren yelled, glaring at Matt some more.

'This is Matt, he is a companion of Roshish's. He's a nice guy who isn't a pervert like you,' Antoinette explained, glaring back at Cheren. Cheren just pouted lightly and sent out his Pidove.

I smirked and looked over at Blaire, who looked up at me and nodded, trying to keep her orange scarf with yellow lightning bolts on it up.

Blaire used one shock wave and knocked it out. Cheren then sent out Slick, I looked over at Singe, who nodded in turn. Singe didn't say a catch line due to the sand blowing around him and because of his red scarf with little orange flames. Singe used incinerate after he moved his scarf and knocked Slick to the ground, then quickly put his scarf back up. Cheren then sent out Flood, so I looked back to Blaire who again nodded and charged up. Flood used bite, which pissed Blaire off and knocked it out with a critical hit shock wave. Cheren looked upset when he sent out his Lucky. I looked over at Shuno, with his black scarf with brown fists on it, who just looked over to me and nodded and jumped out and used low sweep instantly, and knocked Lucky out cold. Cheren just growled, but left to the check point before Nimbasa.

I shrugged, then saw a house, pointed to it for Matt and we headed right to it. Once we got in, a nice middle-aged woman healed our injured pokemon and gave us some drinks.

"It is good to talk again," Matt groaned, brushing the sand off of himself.

"Mommy! Singe is glowing!" Oshy hurriedly told me, pointing to Singe.

"Already?" I asked, looking at Singe's new form.

"Sweet! Come here now sweetums," Singe said seductively to Oshy, wrapping his arms all the way around Oshy.

"Singe!" Oshy cried lightly, both embarrassed and blushing.

"Aw, you don't like me now?" Singe asked, gesturing to his slightly better body.

"I..it's not that I just..." Oshy tried to explain, but couldn't come up with why he didn't want Singe to do this. Singe quietly put a charm on Oshy's bracelet that looked like a flame.

"Oh, just admit you like him so we can get a move on," I muttered, putting my scarf back up.

"Mommy!" Oshy whined, blushing more than he already was.

"Well, it is obvious. Just sayin'," Matt said getting up as well.

"*whimper*" was all Oshy could do as we left to continue training, looking at the new charm with a small smile.

As we fought trainers and wild pokemon, I noticed a split road, Matt shrugged and followed me to the way to the Desert Resort. We spotted another house and went to it. Once we walked in, and started to brush ourselves off, we noticed two middle-aged men staring at us.

"Yes?" the taller one asked, no shirt.

"I think we just..." I started.

"Walked in on something we didn't want to walk in on," Matt finished. We shared a disgusted look then looked back at the shirtless men.

"Oh, no we weren't in the middle of anything," the shorter man replied, handing us both the TM for dig.

"You two can stay for as long as you like. You're a cute couple anyway," the taller man said happily to us.

"Wait... no you see...we aren't...you know..." I tried to explain.

"I'm trying," Matt summed up. The taller man laughed.

"Well, at least you're an honest bunch. You two will be very happy for a very long time," the taller man chuckled, calming down.

"Thanks, that means a lot from two 'not gay' men," Matt smirked.

"Oh, touché young man," the shorter one laughed.

'Roshish,' Antoinette started, floating to me.

"Hm?" I looked over to her.

'I feel ready,' Antoinette stated, looking determined.

"Are you sure? After you do this, you'll only be able to learn TM's," I warned her, knowing what she meant.

'I know. I'm still ready, I want this,' Antoinette replied, still determined to evolve.

"Ok, here ya go," I said handing her the moon stone that Lenora gave me.

The moon stone floated in front of Antoinette, she brought it closer to her and put her little foot on it and started to glow.

"There's a rare sight to see," the taller man said amazed.

"Now I'm glad you two stopped by. I haven't seen an evolution for years," the smaller one commented as Antoinette was now a Musharna.

'Wow. I feel...tres bien!' Antoinette responded well to her evolution.

"I thought you would," I smiled, watching her float around happily.

"It's getting kinda dark out there, maybe you all should stay the night," the taller man suggested. I looked out the window and he was right, it was past sunset by a whole half hour.

"I suppose, as long as you two stay on that bed," I said, pointing for them to not move from the bed they were on.

"Done," the smaller man chuckled.

"Well the young man's pokemon can sleep on our top bunk," the taller man suggested.

"Ahead of you on that," Bacon yawned, laying against the wall lightly.

"Your team can sleep above the two of you. Sorry we don't have more beds," the smaller man said a bit sadly as he saw my furious blush.

"Whoo top bunk!" Oshy called, climbing up quickly and laid down.

"There's not much room up here," Singe replied, trying to be nice to Oshy and give him some room.

"Oh, get over here you silly monkey," Oshy said, grabbing Singe by the arm and pulled him towards himself.

"You sure, Oshy? You don't like me," Singe quoted.

"Screw that and screw you, now sleep with me damn it," Oshy confessed finally, snuggling Singe the whole while blushing.

"Aw, they finally got together," I smiled, as I watched Oshy and Singe snuggle.

"It's cute. Ladies first," Matt whispered, gesturing me to get into the bed first.

"The..snuggling looks nice," I whispered back.

"It feels nice too," Singe commented, getting a small smack by Oshy.

"Are you suggesting you want to snuggle with me?" Matt asked, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Just make out and get this drama over with!" Bacon moaned, still trying to sleep.

"Shut up Pig! And, yeah, let's snuggle," I said, glaring over at Bacon.

"Mmkay," Matt replied, letting me get in the bed first.

"Aaaw! That's so cute. Reminds me of our first snuggle," the taller man started to reminisce.

"Hush you two men down there, you'll ruin it and they will start all over again. It took fo~~~rever to get them this far," Bacon complained.

"Sorry, we'll be quiet," the smaller man said, hushing the taller one.

Matt and I just laid in the bed, trying to ignore the commotion and as Singe had said, the snuggling did feel nice. I turned to face Matt and lightly put my face against his chest and felt his heartbeat. I smiled to myself.

"You should take off your hat," Matt whispered, noticing that it was starting to get in the way.

"Nnnn...I don't really think I want to," I whispered, moving it in such a way that it stopped bothering him.

"It's ok, just get some sleep. We'll be getting up late this morning at this rate," Matt reminded me. I nodded and started to drift off.

"Yeah, sleep...right..." I muttered, almost asleep. Then I felt my head being lifted and lips against mine, I lightly pressed mine closer to his when I felt his tongue tap my lips, I parted them for him and our tongues twinned lightly before he pulled away.

"Good night, my ice princess," Matt whispered, watching me blush as he called me that. Matt then kissed my forehead, the part he could get to, and closed his eyes.

"Night, my snuggle bear," I whispered before I was fully asleep. Matt smiled at his new nickname and then drifted off to sleep as well.

"And they say they're not together. That sure looks like together to me," the taller man whispered.

"Hush up, you'll wake them," the smaller man shushed. They too then fell asleep along with us.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up feeling very warm, noticing that I didn't have a blanket. I looked up lightly and saw that Matt was looking at me.

"Morning sleepy head," Matt chuckled lightly as I groaned lightly and got up.

"Yeay she's up, can we get a move on already. I'm tired of all this sand," Bacon complained, looking out the window.

"Yea, let's go," I said through a yawn.

We all got up and stretched then waved good bye to the men and headed out to the Desert Resort. We got to the Desert Resort entrance and Blaire just grabbed a ball from my pocket and caught a pokemon on me. We walked into the check point and I looked down at her.

"What did you catch without asking first?" I asked, giving her a small glare.

"I caught us a Darumaka and named the guy Devin. I thought you'd be 'appy?" Blaire said, noticing the glare fade.

"That's fine," I sighed, looking over and saw Matt just walk in.

"I hate sand, did I ever mention that before?" Matt said, brushing himself off.

"No, but that's good to know, cuz we're about to see a lot more," I laughed lightly at his upset expression.

"Aw, damn it, fine," Matt groaned as we headed out to the Desert Resort. Once we got out there, I just stood and waited with my fingers crossed. Matt looked at me weird, he wanted to ask what I was doing, but didn't because of all the sand. I stood there, hushing to myself then Shuno grabbed a ball from my pocket and rushed off. When he came back I looked down at the ball before it disappeared to my PC and I hearted over it.

We fought all the trainers there, and walked into the Relic Castle, where there was no sand storm.

"What did your pokemon catch that was so good?" Matt asked, he did notice the heart I had.

"I caught a Maractus and named him Melvin," Shuno replied, happy of himself that he did something I liked.

"I want to train him...but the next gym..." I muttered, thinking about it.

"Well, we can catch something here too, right?" Matt said, looking around.

"I suppose," I said, then I noticed that Antoinette wasn't there, "Um..Antoinette?"

'Je suis ici with this new team mate,' Antoinette said, showing me the blushing Yamask.

"Oh, I see. What did you name..." I started, not knowing it's gender.

'Her name is Colleen,' Antoinette replied as the ball went to my PC.

"Awesome," I said, then we went off to train a bit then saw a backpacker. I walked over to her and she smiled at me.

"Do you want a fossil? I have far too many," she told me showing me the ones she had.

"Oh..um this one?" I said pointing to the cover fossil.

"Oh, here you go then," she told me, handing me the fossil.

"Thanks," I muttered putting it away in my bag and walked off. Matt walked over to the backpacker and got his fossil from her. We then left the Relic Castle and headed out to Nimbasa. Once in Nimbasa we saw an old man being hassled by Plasma grunts, so I walked over and glared them down, they just looked over at me and dashed away to the amusement park.

"Thank you young lady, here you and your friend can have these," the old man said handing us bikes.

"Thanks," I said, looking at it, shrugging and shoved it in my bag.

"Off to the pokemon center then," Matt said, looking for it.

"You go on ahead, I have business to take care of," I said seeing a certain blonde head to the pokemon musical theater.

"Ok then," Matt replied, heading off to the pokemon center.

I followed Bianca into the musical and saw a man giving her a prop case. Then the man spotted me.

"Oh my, are you here to enjoy the musical as well?" he asked me, looking at my pokemon.

"Eh, I don't think I want to..." I started.

"She sure is!" Bianca rushed out, jogging to my side. The man smiled and handed me the prop case.

"Then you can have this as a gift from me," he said, then he turned and left.

"The hell?" I growled at Bianca, then saw that my team were looking through the case and dressing up.

"They wanted it more than you did," Bianca told me, I just sighed.

"Let's just go to the gym," I muttered, my team getting the hint and put everything away and followed me when...

"Young lady!" a man growled out as Bianca flinched lightly.

"Daddy," Bianca whispered as the man took a step forward.

"Who said you were allowed to leave the house! You haven't done any of your chores, nor did you ask to leave at all!" Bianca's dad growled at her.

"But Daddy! I've gotten stronger! I'm going to be a great trainer!" Bianca explained, still looking scared.

"Not on my watch! You're a coward and you can never focus! So what makes you think you have what it takes to be a trainer!" her dad yelled at her.

"Because she has the support of her partners with her," a female voice chimed in.

"Excuse me, but this is a family matter," Bianca's dad stated glaring down the woman.

"And I don't care. This young lady has the right to go on her own pokemon journey and you have no right to but in," the woman stated to him, not liking his attitude at all.

"You think so? You have no right to tell me how to raise my child nor do you know what is best for her!" Bianca's dad snapped at her.

"I'm not telling you how to do either, I'm just saying that she could use without all the abuse you give her," the woman said, glaring him down.

"Why you...Who are you?" Bianca's dad asked, infuriated.

"I'm Elesa, the gym leader of this town, and a very famous model," Elesa stated, glaring at him even more now.

"...hmph," Bianca's dad growled, then left.

"He needs to be taught a lesson about manners and self-control," Elesa stated, glaring at him as he left.

"You could do something right?" Bianca asked, scared still.

"I can, don't you worry," Elesa said, being helpful to Bianca.

"Hm," I muttered, walking off.

"I suppose I'll see you at my gym soon then?" Elesa asked, watching me wave at her leaving to the pokemon center.

"You will, Roshish is a strong trainer. She'll be at your gym sooner than you think," Bianca said, praising me.

"I look forward to it," Elesa said with a small smile.

Once I got in the pokemon center, I stretched and walked over to a couch and laid down. I tilted my hat when...

"Hey Roshish, about before...in the desert," Matt started.

"Later," I muttered, waving it off. I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I didn't want to in front of my team. I knew they would get all trying to get us together.

"I think we should talk about it now," Matt stated, pointing towards my team and his Pignite over near the mart playing cards.

"What about earlier do you want to discuss?" I asked, looking up a bit.

"When we were at the house with the guys..." Matt started, looking away a bit.

"We had no choice, they only had 4 beds and..." I started to explain.

"The cuddling and the nickname," Matt said, cutting me off and he noticed my light blush.

"Oh...that..." was all I said, then looked away.

"Yeah, that. Was that your way of asking me out or just a one-time thing?" Matt asked, being totally serious.

"I don't know! I don't know what it was! I didn't have the greatest childhood in the world you know! It was painful and brutal then pitiful and sympathetic. I have never felt love before! So how am I supposed to know what it feels like!?" I roared at him. I didn't mean for that all to spill out. I've never meant to even start opening up to him. But I did and there was no taking it back.

"You never felt love or kindness as a child?" Matt asked, looking a bit sad. He never knew, but it did explain my reactions to certain situations.

"No. I haven't. Don't even try to give me sympathy, I'll kick you in the nuts if you do," I growled out, turning over on to my left side.

"I didn't plan to. I'm here if you need a friend to talk to," Matt said, getting up and walking to the pokemon, still playing cards.

"Damn it...why did I say all that...why did I...I've trained myself not to...grr..." I growled, fuming at myself for my slip up. I've always closed myself from everyone. I never let anyone close after my father and mother tried. My mom tried so hard after my father's outburst. She didn't have much luck, so she decided to invent things to make me a little bit happy. After she noticed that it wasn't working to well she thought it was best I get out in the world and find my own happiness. That's why I'm on this pokemon journey, to find my own 'happiness'.

"I'll sleep now, to calm down," I muttered to myself, starting to fall asleep. I then felt my pokemon climb on top of me and I smiled lightly. I suppose I did find it, I found it in my pokemon...and in Matt.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning I felt a light tap on my shoulder, then a statement was made right after it.

"Dude, don't fucking touch the scarf," Bacon stated. Matt glared at him but he did move his finger from my scarf.

"What is it?" I moaned, looking up at him.

"I just thought it was about time for you to meet my whole team, not just Bacon," Matt replied, a small smile on his features.

"I wouldn't mind a new face to Bacon's," I smirked, getting a snarl from Bacon.

"What's wrong with me?" Bacon asked, very upset.

"You're a fuckin' bully, that's what," I stated calmly as Bacon snarled at me some more.

"Ha fucking ha, very god damn funny," Bacon growled out, trying not to attempt to hurt me.

"I thought so. Anyway, the rest of your team huh," I said now looking at Matt and ignoring Bacon.

"Yeah, here," Matt said sending out the rest of his team. Sage, Matt's simisage, yawned and looked around at my team through his sunglasses. Marcy, Matt's Musharna, just looked at my team and smiled. Lila, Matt's Sandile, stretched and blinked a couple times. Kazu, Matt's herdier, yawned lightly and looked around smiling in approval of my team. Kathy, Matt's Dwebble, looked out at my team from its shell.

"So, that's what you're using," I stated, shrugging lightly, getting up and yawned lightly.

"That's it?" Matt asked, noticing my lack of reaction.

"Yup, let's go," I said, leaving the pokemon center. Matt shrugged, returned all his pokemon except Bacon and followed.

Once outside Matt said something about checking town out, I didn't really hear him and headed out to the amusement park. I saw a vending machine and went straight to it.

"Hm hm hmm," I whistled to myself, buying lemonades happily putting them in my bag. Then I felt hands around my face, I went to pull them off when I felt myself moving backwards. I started to freak but there was a hand over my mouth. When I could see again, I was on the ferris wheel.

"Hello again Roshish," N stated, sitting down. I was up and looking out the window in fear.

"You do know that I'm deathly afraid of heights right?" I asked, shaking.

"Seriously? Anyway! I thought I should tell you that..." N continued.

"GET ME DOWN!"I yelled, my hands on the window as I freaked out.

"I'm the king of team plasma and you don't do anything?" N asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Wait?" I growled, turning to face him.

"Hm?" N looked at me with a curious look.

"You're the head of all the grunts?" I growled more, hands clawing out a bit.

"Yes?" N replied, confused now.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared, jumping at him, cutting his face with my nails.

"Aargh! Get off!" N cried, trying to get me off.

We got to the beginning of the ride and were let off. I sighed and rushed over to the vending machine again and continued to hum while buying lemonades. N rushed out of town, running by Matt who was looking at him in confusion.

"He got cut? By who?" Bacon asked Matt, noticing N's wound.

"En," Matt replied and continued to walk around town.

I decided to train outside of town and went to Route 16. I fought some trainers and walked into the grass.

"Let's see, Shuno had a turn and so did Blaire, and also Oshy. You did to Antoinette...it's Radora's turn now," I said handing Radora a ball.

"Ey, I'll get ya a good one," Radora said and ran off. He came back and showed me the ball before it disappeared to my PC. "Her name be Gothina."

"Good job Radora," I smiled, we walked off to the Lostlorn Forest.

We walked around and I thought about it.

"Your turn," I stated, handing Singe a ball.

"No problamo," Singe said and went off into the grass. Singe came back and showed me the Cottonee before the ball went to my PC.

"Name?" I asked simply.

"His name is Whisper," Singe said with a smile.

"Cool. Let's train here," I muttered, and we started to train.

As we trained Blaire started to glow. I smiled as she evolved right before me.

"Bloody 'ell! I've gotten bigger now 'aven't I?" Blaire said, looking down and around herself.

"Naw, you just gained weight," Singe laughed as Blaire attempted to kick him.

"Shut up! I'm bigger than you now! So what now?" Blaire said angrily at Singe, but sincerely to me.

"We go to the route on the other side of Nimbasa and train there as well," I said, heading off in that direction.

We finished battling everyone on the route we were on, then headed to the other route. Once on that route, I gave Oshy a ball and Oshy smiled as he ran off. When Oshy came back and showed me the Minccino, he smiled even more.

"What's its name?" I asked lightly.

"Her name is Cynthia!" Oshy replied, getting a smirk from me.

"Ok, lets train some more than fight Elesa," I said, and we all trained a bit more.

After more training we headed back into town and caught up with Matt.

"Going after the gym leader?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, I think we can win now," I stated, and headed off as Matt chuckled and went to the pokemon center.

Once we got in the gym, I fought my way to Elesa. Her gym 'puzzle' wasn't really a puzzle nor was it hard, it was just annoying. I walked up to her with a smirk.

"You seem a touch cocky there dear," Elesa said, noticing my smirk.

"Nope, I just know I'm going to win. I always have," I explained, sending out Antoinette.

"No problem," Elesa said, sending out her Emolga.

The Emolga used pursuit and Antoinette used yawn, then it used volt switch as Antoinette used yawn again. The second Emolga used pursuit then it fell asleep. Antoinette used Psybeam twice and the Emolga was knocked out. Then Elesa sent out her first Emolga, which used another pursuit as Antoinette used another yawn. The Emolga used another pursuit, and Antoinette used moonlight when the Emolga went to sleep. Antoinette then used two psybeams and knocked out the Emolga. Elesa just growled lightly as she sent out her Zebstrika. I switched to Shuno, who used a low sweep knocking the Zebstrika off balance and then Shuno used dig. Once the Zebstrika got up it looked around trying to find Shuno, then got hit by his dig and was knocked out as well.

"Seems you were right. Here, the Bolt Badge is yours, along with this TM," Elesa said, a little upset that she was beaten, also handing me a lightning bolt charm. I just handed it to Oshy who then put it on his bracelet.

"Thanks," I replied, and headed off to the last roller coaster part.

"Wait, I'll meet you at Route 5. You'll need my help to get across the draw bridge," Elesa called to me as I left.

I went to the pokemon center and healed my team up. I looked over and saw I still had more than enough time to get that done. Matt followed me to Route 5 and he headed off to fight some of the trainers. Cheren ran up to me when I looked forward.

"Well hello there," Cheren whispered to me as he was about to grab my tits.

"Never in a million years," I snarled, then punched him in the face.

"Ow, I want to battle you again," Cheren replied, holding his nose.

"Fine," I said as he sent out his Liepard, named Lucky.

A few moments later...

"Now leave me alone," I muttered as Cheren healed his team up.

"Why can't I beat you!" Cheren yelled, getting my attention.

"Because you don't like the idea of her being better than you," Elesa replied, walking towards us.

"What, no that's not it," Cheren mumbled, more to himself than to us.

"Let's go, the bridge is this way," Elesa stated, heading off in that direction.

"Hey, Matt's Sage got the electric guitar from that guy as well," I mumbled, seeing Matt's simisage look at the guitar in awe.

"Well well, looks like we have some new aspiring young trainers," a male voice said, all too happily.

"Hmph," I growled looking away.

"Who are you?" Cheren asked, just as Matt caught up with us. Matt had already beaten Elesa as well.

"This is the champion, Alder," Elesa introduced, just as I punched him in the eye. I growled at him and fumed as I walked off.

"Ow, she didn't even want to battle these two young kids," Alder said, rubbing his eye as I stood far from him.

"So...you're the champ?" Cheren asked, sizing him up.

"Yup! I suppose you two can battle them then," Alder said. Matt and Cheren fought the two kids and won.

"This is supposed to prove what?" Cheren asked.

"To prove that there are people who don't seek strength like you. They're just happy to have a pokemon," Alder explained.

"Why did Roshish punch you?" Matt asked, noticing how it was just put off.

"Well, I'm her father. I suppose I do deserve a good punch in the eye," Alder said, looking a bit down.

"Wait, YOU'RE her dad!? You sounded like an ass," Matt exclaimed, a little pissed that Alder didn't seem to try to make it up to me.

"She told you what I did huh. I do admit, I'm an ass sometimes, but I do have good intentions. And that 'incident' was an accident, I didn't mean to do that," Alder explained, confusing Matt. I haven't told him what Alder did to piss me off so much.

"I...see?" Matt replied, then he left with Cheren and Elesa to catch up with the very pissed off me.

"I'll call to get the bridge down," Elesa said, thinking over what was just said.

"Hm," Cheren muttered, trying to think of what Alder could have done to me.

"There you guys go, watch," Elesa said, then the draw bridge came down. The three of us crossed it and met up with Clay.

"Ya three are goin' ta find Plasma for me, then y'all can come ta challenge me at my gym," Clay said bluntly as he walked off.

"Fine, I'm going to the pokemon center," I muttered, my team a touch scared but followed me.

"Yeah me too," Matt said, walking after me, cigarette in hand.

"Leave me alone then why don't you," Cheren grunted and went to look for team plasma.

"Hey," Matt said to me as he saw me getting comfortable.

"Hm?" I said, still upset.

"Alder told me that he and you had an 'incident' that pissed you off," Matt started with that.

"We sure as fucking did!" I snarled out, pissed, but trying not to get too upset. Though it seemed too late for that.

"What was this incident?" Matt asked cautiously.

"He fucking stabbed me in the neck!" I yelled, pulling my scarf down.

"Wait...that's from..." Matt started staring at the scar of a big gash on my neck.

"Yeah, my 'father' stabbed me in the neck after his prized partner died!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Roshish..." Matt whispered, feeling bad that he asked.

"Don't! Don't give me that. I just...don't want any pity," I whispered, the first tear falling down my cheek. Matt didn't say anything more, he just put his arms around me and lightly hushed me. I sighed and let him do this, because it was strangely calming. After a moment or two, Cheren walked in, looking very tired and he noticed Matt holding me. Cheren rushed over in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cheren started to yell.

"Hush stupid boy or I'll sick the angry Roshish after you," Matt muttered out to Cheren, who then backed off, but was still angry.

"Will you...sleep with me on this couch?" I asked in a whisper. Matt nodded and got us both comfortable and still held me as my pokemon climbed up on me and fell asleep.

"Thank you," I whispered as I fell asleep on him.

"Your very welcome, sweet heart," Matt whispered back and he too drifted off.

"Well, they're getting better," Bacon stated, falling asleep by the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and decided to switch my team up, again. But I was drawn to the fact that there where arms around me. I paused to think about why, then it all came to me in a flood.

"Oh crap," I whispered, then I felt a kiss on my right ear and moaned softly.

"Morning," Matt whispered as he noticed the sensitivity of my ear.

"I'm sorry I bitched at you last night," I whispered back.

"It's ok, let's get some food in us and move on," Matt stated as I got up lightly.

"Yeah, wait one second," I said, dragging Shuno with me.

"What the...I'm not fully awake yet," Shuno muttered and noticed we were in front the PC.

"You are going in now," I said, holding out his heal ball.

"Why me!? Haven't I given you sound advice?" Shuno complained, not wanting to leave Radora.

"IN!" I growled, Shuno sighed and stop resisting. I put him in the PC and I pulled out Whisper.

"H...hi," Whisper whispered, scared.

"Hey, I'm going to train the hell out of you," I stated and walked off. Whisper shyly followed me to my team and blushed lightly when he saw all my members.

"Blimey! You got out ta lil one? Why?" Blaire asked, intimidating Whisper.

"Because we need a grass on our team and Whisper is a good choice now shut up and let's go train him up to evolve," I stated and went to leave.

"Wait up, I need to train my team as well," Matt called following me from outside, trying not to drop his smoke as he ran to catch up. I trained my team a lot, for like hours. Then I decided it was time to head back, since my team was getting hungry. Matt and I walked back to the pokemon center and sat on the couches with all the sandwiches I had and made and we all ate until we were full. Then we all went to bed early for an early start the next day.

When we woke up I decided that it was time to get a new team player, so when the rest of my team and Matt woke up we headed to the cold storage. Once we got to the grass I looked down at Whisper.

"First, you touch this," I said, holding out the sun stone from around my neck. Whisper tentatively touched it then started to glow. Once Whisper was fully evolved, Blaire looked shocked and about to laugh.

"So, once ya fully evolved you get all puffy! Now that's a 'oot!" Blaire laughed, making Whisper look down.

"I'm...stronger now though," Whisper said, getting Blaire's attention.

"Oh, really now. Then go get the next pokemon," Blaire laughed some more.

"Hm," Whisper mumbled, getting a ball from me and walked off into the grass. Moments later he came back with a Vanillite, he was smiling lightly as he showed me before the ball went to my PC.

"And?" I asked lightly.

"Her...name is...Vanessa," Whisper told me lightly, getting Blaire to shut up.

"Well, 'e did it," Blaire muttered, looking away.

We headed over to the Cold Storage warehouse when Cheren showed up.

"Roshish! You think they're in there?" Cheren asked, as he stood by me and Matt.

"Well, yeah. Where else could they hide in town?" Matt asked, stating the obvious.

"Then let's go," Cheren muttered, still not liking Matt.

We walked in, and fought the trainers in the warehouse. We found a big container, and walked in to the container.

"Huddle around me fellow servants," Zinzolin chattered, being very cold.

"What a waste, but if you want out, you can leave with us," Cheren said, starting to shiver.

"Those who are against our...king...shall feel...our wrath," Zinzolin chattered more, his grunts stepping forward getting ready to fight.

"So, none of you heard about me?" I asked, looking darkly to all of them, as my team started to kick there asses.

"Wait!" #1

"Shit..it can't be." #2

"It is!" #3

"Why does it have to be her!?" #4

"So she's..?" #5

"We should get out of here!" #6

"Right behind you!" #7

"Wait for the rest of us!" #8

All the grunts went to leave when Clay showed up with some of the town folks.

"I can't believe y'all were actually tryin' to hide on me. Let's round 'em up boys," Clay said as the town folk caught them all and left with them to the gym. "And, as I promised, the gym be open for y'all ta challenge."

"Thanks," I said as Clay captured Zinzolin and left.

"Well, that was easy," Cheren stated, like he did all the work.

"Hmph," was all I said as I left the container. Matt shrugged and followed me.

Once we were out of the warehouse and headed up to the gym, we saw Ghetsis and more grunts. I growled at Ghetsis as Clay reluctantly let the grunts we caught go. I shrugged and went to Route 6 to train before the gym. I let Antoinette catch this route's pokemon and she came back and showed me what she caught.

'I named her Sindy.' Antoinette told me as the ball containing a deerling went to my PC.

"Good, now let's train for this gym," I stated and trained them. Matt wasn't too far away, doing the same thing I was. After a few moments, I figured we could give the gym a try. I headed back to Driftveil and started to the gym. Matt followed and caught my shoulder.

"Do you think you're really ready?" Matt asked, a little worried.

"I got this," I told him, giving him a kiss on the lips and walked into the gym.

"I hope so," Matt replied, walking back off to train.

I looked at the elevator, shrugged and went down. I then saw all the dark cave beauty. Then started to get a bit scared due to my fear of heights. I didn't show it as we fought all the gym trainers, but once we got to the elevator that went all the way down to Clay I started to show it.

"Well, I thought it be one of ya friends first," Clay responded as I walked forward.

"Let's just get this done," I muttered, trying to hide my slight fear.

"Fine by me," Clay said sending out his Krokorok.

"Oshy," I muttered, looking over at Oshy.

"I got this," Oshy said happily and pulled up one of his shells and used Razor Shell and instantly knocked it out. Then Clay, with a shrug, sent out his Excadrill.

"I got this one too," Oshy smiled happily as he waited to be hit. Excadrill took that time to use Hone Claws, Oshy shrugged and used Revenge and knocked it back. Excadrill, now mad used Slash. Oshy then used another Revenge and critical hit it and knocked it out. Oshy smiled happily up at me, then saw his Palpitoad.

"Whisper, you got this," I said, giving Oshy a lemonade.

"Hello puffy," Palpitoad said smirking.

"Bye," Whisper whispered as he used Giga drain and knocked out the Palpitoad as well.

"Well I'll be. I lost. So that's why Elesa took a shine ta ya, well you deserve this badge," Clay replied, handing me the badge and a charm of a rock which I gave right away to Oshy who added it to his bracelet.

"Thanks...what about the TM?" I asked lightly, looking at him as he was looking up to the top.

"You'll have ta wait for that. There is a problem at the entrance of Chargestone cave. Meet me thar and y'all get your TM," Clay replied. I shrugged and headed back up. I walked out of the gym and headed out towards Route 6 again.

Matt saw me walk by and just kept heading to the gym, not thinking much about it.

Once I walked out of town though, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Roshish! I want to battle you! I see you have the Quake badge, and it sure is shiny. Anyway! I want to see how much stronger I've gotten," Bianca explained, sending out her Herdier.

"Fine, Radora," I muttered, Radora looked set and crunched Bianca's herdier and knocked it out easily. Bianca then sent out her Pansage and went to healing her Herdier.

"Singe," I mumbled as Singe smirked walking forward.

"Down and Dirty," Singe said, now getting a slap from Oshy.

"That's getting on my nerves now. Stop," I muttered.

Singe sighed then used Flame Burst and knocked out the Pansage. Bianca sighed and sent out her Pignite. I just looked over at Oshy who rushed out and used a Razor Shell quickly. Pignite went down easily. Bianca then sent out her Musharna and I looked back at Radora who used crunch a couple times and took it out as well.

"I haven't battled you in a while. Well I wanted you to have this, so here," Bianca said, handing me HM 02, Fly.

"Thanks," I said lightly, trying to think of who to teach it to.

"Bye Roshish," Bianca said, walking to the pokemon center.

I continued on the Route and walked up to the cave and saw the electric net on its entrance.

"That's the problem I was tellin' y'all about," Clay stated, walking over to me.

"I see," I muttered, glaring through the net to the shadow I saw in the cave.

"I'll fix this," Clay said sending out his Krokorok and used bulldoze and knocked the net down. "Here, this be yours."

"Thanks," I said taking the TM for bulldoze.

"Now, ya seem to be a capable trainer, you'll go far. So ya keep at it," Clay said, leaving me at the cave.

"Fun. It's time to get some rest," I muttered, heading off to the pokemon center with my team.

Once we got in I saw Matt already asleep on the love seat. I shrugged and walked over to the couch and fell asleep as my pokemon got comfy on and around me.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning when I got up, I yawned, stretched and looked over to see that Matt wasn't there on the love seat.

"Where did he...?" I started to wonder, looking around the pokemon center and still not finding him.

"Mommy, I think he's out having a smoke," Oshy said softly, noticing my slight worry.

"Oh, right...I forgot he did that," I murmured, walking outside, my team at my heels.

Once outside, I looked around the pokemon center and I still couldn't find him. I sighed, but went on and headed to Chargestone cave anyway. I didn't feel like wasting too much time, anyway he could catch up. I walked into the cave and saw a trio of men in all black with white masks and white wigs.

"Come with us," one of them said, as the other two stood at my sides.

"Hm?" I wondered, remembering that voice, but I couldn't place it.

They walked me over to N and bowed. Then they disappeared.

"Roshish, I see you've made it this...*punch!* What the hell!?" N cried, as he hated being interrupted.

"That's for the god damn ferris wheel you bitch!" I growled out, remembering him.

"At least you know it's me," N stated, holding his bloody nose.

"Move or I'll pound you into the ground," I growled out, nails sharpening lightly, eyes narrowing, voice growing a bit more animalistic and a black aura surrounding me.

"Fine, but this was all Ghetsis' idea, not mine. There are more plasma grunts here waiting for your battle with them, see you later," N muttered, leaving me in the cave.

"Douche," I muttered, going back to normal and headed on in the cave. I paused and looked over at Blaire. "This is your place, you catch one." handing her a ball.

"All right. I won't disappoint ya," Blaire said, and tromped off. Moments later she came back as the ball went to my PC.

"And?" I asked, as she stood by me again.

"'is name be Gaven and 'e's a Joltik," Blaire told me, a small smile on her features.

"Good job," I muttered, as we headed off to train. As we trained, Radora just sat down.

"Hm?" I said, looking behind me to see Radora glowing. Once Radora finished evolving I smirked.

"Oi! I'm a lot bigger now ey?" Radora stated, looking at himself.

"Damn dog! You got chubby," Singe laughed, getting a smack from Oshy.

"Now the only one who 'as ta evolve for the last time is Oshy," Blaire said, everyone looking at Oshy.

"Let's get moving, plasma bitches are here, let's kick their asses," I muttered, walking further into the cave. So we explored the cave and trained more as we kicked team plasma's asses. As we got further along I noticed N near the exit, but what caught my eye was the trail of cigarette smoke leaving the cave.

"Mommy, that's.." Oshy started but I was already nodding and walking after him.

"'Ey the green haired one wants ta fight you," Blaire said as N walked in front of me.

"You're Zebstrika is right. I want a battle," N responded.

"First can I ask you some things," I stated, getting his attention, "One, the Shadow Triad, they seem to be very familiar and two, do you really want another punch to the face?"

"The Shadow Triad is a group of three men that Ghetsis hired and saved. They owe him their lives and no I don't want a punch to the face," N replied, moving a step out of my way.

"Good, and thanks," I said, walking around him and leaving the cave in a bit of a hurry. Once out I looked around to try to find him. But I couldn't see him anywhere. Then a man and a pretty woman walked over talking.

"And my daughter was like 'No way! I must investigate!' Hm?" the guy finished then noticed me. "You!"

"Hm?" I looked over at him with a raised brow.

"My daughter gave you that pokedex, I can tell," he said as the woman stood back a bit in confusion.

"Hm," I shrugged it off and went to move on.

"Hold on! I must see your pokedex for a moment," he said, swiping my dex.

"Hey!" Singe yelled, getting mad that he could do what he wanted.

"There, I just upgraded you pokedex. My name's Cedric," Cedric said handing me my dex back.

"Eh," was all I said as I walked into the pokemon center. Once in I walked over to the couch and looked around, and saw Matt there on the love seat.

"Where were you?" I asked casually as I sat on the couch.

"Hm. Oh, I decided to get a head start on you that's all," Matt replied, getting a punch in the face from me.

"You could have left a note or told me beforehand! Why didn't you wait for me! I was worried," I yelled, mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I could get to the Celestial tower first before they stopped burying the dead for free," Matt said sadly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't..." I muttered, feeling bad now.

"Damn straight you didn't know! You should ask people these things first before punching them! You have no idea what we went through!" Bacon yelled at me, not caring about how I felt.

"Bacon," Matt sighed, letting out a puff of smoke.

"No! I'm tired of you letting her do whatever she wants and not get any consequences for it!" Bacon yelled, my eyes tearing up. I knew Bacon was right, I do act before I think, but I've slowed that down a little bit.

"Bacon," Matt said a bit louder, seeing my eyes water.

"What?" Bacon growled out, then saw me run out of the pokemon center crying as my team stood there glaring Bacon down.

"Thanks. Now the one person I do really like just ran off. You feel better you stupid fire boar?" Matt growled, letting his cigarette smoke hover just in Bacon's face.

"FUCK! I just fucked things up for them didn't I?" Bacon asked my team once Matt left. Oshy nodded, still glaring at him.

I sat in front of Celestial tower and cried, feeling like shit because Bacon was right. I did do things without thinking all the way through first. It was only one of my downfalls. But I should have asked Matt about that before giving him a new bruised eye. I didn't know what to do, let alone know what to feel.

"Hey," Matt whispered, putting an arm around me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to punch you before learning that you went through so much," I muttered, wanting to get that off my chest at least.

"It's ok. It is kinda my fault though. I didn't let you know where I was going before actually leaving. Though, it is kinda nice to know that you were worried for me," Matt said, a small smile on his lips.

"Hm, I thought you would. I...I know this may be inappropriate to ask now, because of everything that has happened so far but...will you..." I started, but was cut short.

"Don't ask that yet. Not right now, it's not a good time. I'll...meet you back at the pokemon center later," Matt said, hushing me just as Bacon walked up.

"I figured you would be out here, so I came over," Bacon said, looking up at Matt.

"Let's go put them to rest," Matt whispered, looking down at the urns of his departed. Bacon just nodded and they walked into the tower. I sighed and went back to the pokemon center and laid on the couch, trying to fall asleep instantly.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Oshy asked lightly, looking worried.

"I'll be fine, let's just rest up for tomorrow. We have to go to the Celestial tower to meet that woman from before," I muttered, drifting off to sleep. Oshy nodded and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who comments and reviews, it helps me out a lot. To those who reviewed, you get virtual pie! Enjoy it! :)


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I looked over lightly to see Matt and Bacon asleep on the love seat, I sighed and wrote a small note. Then I got up and my team and I left the pokemon center as quietly as we could and headed out to the Celestial tower.

"It's soo big!" Oshy said amazed, then realized why and was sad.

"Come on," I said as we headed up. Singe found a Litwick and grabbed a ball from my pocket and caught it.

"His name is CandleLite," Singe smiled lightly as I just nodded and we headed on.

As we got closer to the top I saw the grave Matt had placed in the tower. The gravestone had more room and so did his little space. I looked sad, but paid my respects to his fallen by placing the bouquet that Oshy had given me before at the grave and then we continued to the top. Once at the top we saw a giant bird fly away.

"Hey, look who's here. I fixed that bird right up with a few milks so he's all better now. Oh I have an idea, why don't you ring the bell over there. It helps put the souls at peace," the woman said, looking over to the bell. I walked right over to it and rang it. The bell sounded calming and I knew it helped put Matt's pokemon at peace so I smiled a bit.

"There, now who are you?" I asked, not knowing her name yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Skyla. I'm the town's gym leader, I suppose I'll meet you there later won't I?" Skyla asked, looking at me like she already knew. I just nodded and she left me at the top of the tower. We headed down the tower without much problem and we walked back to town. I stood near the gym and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Whisper asked, looking up at me.

"I just feel bad that Matt has lost so much but I haven't lost a thing. I have no idea what he's going through," I sighed but went back to the pokemon center. I switched Whisper for Vanessa.

"Vhy on earth did you switch up?" Radora asked me, seeing the little Vanillite with the exp share walk over to us.

"Well, I don't want to lose Whisper in a flying gym, that and we need to train something that will be good against dragon types," I explained, getting nods in agreement.

"I see," Radora replied, thinking this over.

"Let's just fight the gym and move on," I said, seeing Matt outside.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you later. I have personal business here to take care of," Matt whispered to me as we got outside. I nodded and we continued on our way.

Once in the gym I saw all the cannons. I just muttered curses the entire time I was in her gym. By the time we got to her I was really pissed.

"Did you have fun in the..."

"NO!" I growled, not letting her finish, and looked over at Blaire. Blaire nodded with a dark smile and got ready for the battle that was about to take place.

"Eer...why don't I just give you the badge and TM and call it even," Skyla stated, not liking the glare from me that she was getting. She handed me the items plus a charm that looked like a feather and sent me on my way. I handed the charm to Oshy who added it to his bracelet and noticed it was getting really full.

We went to the pokemon center and healed up then headed out to Twist Mountain. I knew that would be a long trek so I had a few sleeping bags, just in case. I headed out to Twist Mountain and just before the trek up the stairs I heard footsteps.

"Roshish! You have the Jet Badge it seems...let's battle!" Cheren stated, sending out his Unfezant.

"Fine," I sighed and let Blaire handle the bird. Blaire just used a spark and knocked it out easily, Cheren then sent out his Servine and smirked. I looked over at Radora who crunch the little bastard to bits. Cheren, not liking the situation sent out his Liepard and Radora took that out with a few hard Strengths. Cheren growled as he sent out his last pokemon, Simipour and Blaire took it out fast.

"I can never win!" Cheren yelled, feeling mad and frustrated.

"That was a good battle!" we both heard from above us. I glared at the man, Alder, and headed off to town again. Alder grabbed my shoulder and put HM 03 in my hand before I punched him in the face.

"She's never going to forgive you," Cheren whispered, Alder nodded in agreement and handed Cheren the same thing he gave me. Then Alder flew off.

"So you beat Skyla?" Matt asked, feeling my anger.

"Yeah, I also beat Cheren. But then HE showed up," I muttered, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh, well then you'll be staying in town longer then?" Matt asked, seeing me getting a little bit comfy.

"Hmmmm..." I muttered, but didn't move. Matt took that as a yes and walked over to me.

"What's really bothering you?" Matt asked, lightly shooing my team away so we can talk in private.

"Hmmm..." I muttered, not wanting to say much.

"Come on, you can tell me. At least before you 'Leave to Twist Mountain'," Matt quoted from my little note.

"Just...from earlier...when I was asking if you'd..." I started, but started to feel embarrassed of it.

"Yes," Matt replied, thinking he knew what the question was.

"Do you even know what I was going to ask?" I asked, lightly looking up at him.

"I think I know," Matt replied, getting a bit of a dirty look from me.

"For all you know I could be asking you to be in a porno," I responded, getting him to laugh a little.

"Are you? Cuz I would if you were in it," Matt replied, getting a hit on the knee from me.

"No, I'm asking you out," I said, glaring lightly at him.

"I thought so. So yes, I'll go out with you," Matt replied, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, not really expecting him to say yes.

"Yeah, even though you have the tendency to punch people, I'll still date you," Matt said, pecking me on the lips lightly. I smiled, feeling just too happy for words.

"Aww, they finally got together," Singe said, mocking us.

"It's so cute," Oshy said, also mocking us.

"Hey!?" I growled lightly at them.

"Vhat? It vas so obviously goin' ta happen," Radora stated, getting a light glare from me. I knew what they were doing. They were quoting me and Matt and what we said about Singe and Oshy.

"We get it. Can we all just get some sleep for tomorrow?" Matt replied, getting up.

"What are you doing dude?" Bacon said, stopping Matt from going to the love seat.

"Um..going over there to..." Matt started but felt a push.

"Dude, sleep with your new girlfriend. They like that, now you stay here, we'll sleep over there," Bacon said, pushing Matt to my couch. I got up before Matt sat down. Matt looked over at me and I shrugged, so we laid down together anyway.

"Good, now mommy is happy," Oshy said from the love seat. We all fell asleep then, getting some 'awe that's so cute' looks from everyone who came into the pokemon center that night.


	18. Chapter 18

When we woke up, I got up off the couch to stretch, as my team did the same. Matt got up and went outside for a smoke, with Bacon behind him. After we were done stretching we all went outside and waited for Matt and Bacon.

"So, off to the mountains," Matt said, heading off to Twist Mountain.

"Yup, to the cold and damp freaking mountains," I muttered, not really liking the idea of the mountain.

"I'll be with you, you know," Matt replied, walking with me in the mountain.

"Yeah," I mumbled, a little happier now.

We walked in and saw Clay and Cheren. Clay told us that we could use 'his' mountain and some other stuff, then he left. I walked off before Cheren could say anything to me. Matt and I looked around the mountain and saw a split path, we both agreed to take a path and meet up at the exit of the mountain.

As I walked on I fought quite a bit of trainers, and Vanessa went and caught us a Cubchoo and named him Byce. We trained more and more fighting our way to the end of the mountain, when we found an open area with a vending machine. I was there for a bit, buying some lemonades, then we continued and just as we came close to the exit and beat one more wild pokemon, something cool happened.

"Mommy...I...feel weird again," Oshy said, glowing.

"It'll be okay, just let it happen," I said, then Oshy evolved into a Samurott.

"Bloody 'Ell! Look at you! You're 'uge!" Blaire said, surprised at Oshy's final evolution.

"I look beastly!" Oshy said, happily. His voice got a bit deeper now. The charm bracelet fitting him perfectly now.

"That you do. I love you even more now," Singe said, "I can even ride you now!" putting his arms around Oshy's neck and hugged him that way.

"Let's get going, don't want to keep Matt waiting," I replied, happy that Oshy finally evolved.

We got to the exit and saw some plasma grunts, who just finished talking to Cheren and ran off. I then saw two streams of cigarette smoke and walked over.

"Hey, you caught up. Those clowns said that they got something to their 'Lord' N that will ensure that they can free all pokemon," Matt explained, giving me the gist of things.

"I see. I'll kick all their asses to prove them wrong," I muttered, smirking.

"You smoke now?" Oshy asked Bacon, who was now an Emboar.

"Yeah, I follow his lead. That and I'm used to it. I've been lighting his smokes for a while now, that I thought I'll give it a try. Now, it's not so bad," Bacon responded, blowing smoke away from Oshy. Bacon's voice was also a lot deeper.

"I see you've been training," Matt said, looking down at Oshy.

"You too," I replied, heading to leave Twist Mountain.

"Indeed I have," Matt smiled and followed me out as well.

We left the mountain and then Cedric walked over to us.

"Not him again," I muttered, sighing.

"Hello! I remember you! Oh! Have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?" Cedric asked, not explaining himself clearly.

"Do I care?" I asked, not looking at Cedric.

"I'll tell you about it anyway! It was built a long time ago, when the heroes made Unova. That tower has stood against everything, and holds secrets as to how to awaken the two dragon's! The dragon of ideals, and the dragon of truth! And blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah light stone blah blah blah dark stone blah blah blah Nacrene, blah blah blah!" is all I heard as Cedric blabbed on.

"Fun stuff," I muttered, walking pass him and towards the pokemon center. Matt following me, saying sorry to Cedric.

"You know, he said some important stuff," Matt said, not hearing what I heard.

"I got the gist of it," I said, healing my team up.

"I bet. Well, the dragon of truth, the light stone, sounds pretty helpful for kicking the asses of team plasma," Matt mention, off-handedly.

"I want it," I said, liking the sounds of a powerful dragon on my side.

"I'll help you," Matt said, following me out of the pokemon center.

"I'm going to train before the gym, what about you?" I asked Matt, who just shrugged and stood outside the pokemon center with a smoke.

"I'll train, but in a moment," Matt replied, blowing smoke away from me.

"Alright," I said, walking to out of town.

We walked off, in the puddles of water in town when a Shelmet stood in front of me. I looked down, held out a pokeball, and tapped it's head. The Shelmet was caught quickly, I smiled and named him Arthur. We then walked onto Route 8 and Oshy found a Stunfisk, caught her quickly and named her Sophia. When we walked into the Moor of Icirrus, we didn't find a pokemon that we wanted, so we just trained in there for a long while, then we headed back to Icirrus City. On our way back to town, we saw Matt walk by us with a small smile. I smiled back and headed to town.

Once we got to Icirrus City we went and healed up then headed off to the gym. I walked in the gym and saw all the ice and the machines, then groaned. I really wasn't in the mood for ice puzzles, but to get the badge, I had to. After fighting all the trainer's, and finishing all the stupid ice puzzles, we got to Brycen, the gym leader.

"Looks like you're ready to battle. Then let's go," Brycen said simply.

Brycen sent out his Vanillish, I looked over at Singe with a smirk.

"I can so take this guy out," Singe said, smirking. Singe used a flame burst and knocked the Vanillish out. Brycen, not showing any emotion, sent out his Beartic next. Singe just laughed and used another flame burst, almost knocking out the Beartic, which then used slash hitting Singe doing little damage. Singe glared and used another flame burst which knocked out the Beartic. Brycen, still not showing any emotion, sent out his Cryogonal. Singe looked at it with a bit of confusion but used a flame burst any way. The Cryogonal was almost done when Brycen then used a hyper potion on it, Singe used another flame burst getting a critical and knocked out the Cryogonal as well.

"Looks like you bested me, here, take these," Brycen sighed, handing me the Freeze badge, the TM for Frost Breath and a charm that looked like an icicle. I put the charm onto Oshy's bracelet and thought about getting him another one for more, since it seemed like he liked them.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking them and then walking to the ice slide. We went down the ice slide, which was a little fun, and walked out of the gym.

"Roshish!" Bianca called out, standing in front of the gym.

"What?" I asked, noticing that Cheren was there as well.

"I have gotten stronger haven't I? I mean, since we left for this journey I have gotten stronger right? I don't know what it means to truly be strong, but..." Cheren mumbled, looking up lightly at me.

"Oh cheer up Cheren! Isn't it nice to be together again, the three of us?" Bianca asked, looking very happy.

"I suppose. It is nice to see all the beauty in the area," Cheren replied, glancing at our chests.

"Who are you?" Brycen said, just showing up, looking around.

"Who? Us?" Bianca asked, not knowing who he was talking to.

"I know you're there!" Brycen called out. Still no emotion.

"Well well, you're reputation precedes you Brycen of Icirrus," one of the Shadow Triad said, now becoming visible.

"We were told to speak only to Roshish, but," the second one said.

"I recognize those voices," I whispered, trying to remember who they were.

"Come to Dragonspiral Tower, all will be clear then," the third one said, then the three of them vanished.

"What is going on in the tower!? I have to stop it," Brycen said with some urgency, finally showing emotion.

"I'll come with you, I can help out," Cheren said, following Brycen quickly.

"What do I do? I don't know," Bianca said, a little sad that she couldn't help out.

"I'll be right back," I murmured rushing to the pokemon center. I healed my team then went to rush back when I almost ran into Matt.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Matt chuckled, but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Plasma, at the Dragonspiral Tower, let's go," I said, rushed, then left quickly again.

"She's really fast when it comes to these kinda things, ain't she?" Bacon asked, as Matt went to heal his team up.

"Apparently so," Matt replied, following me to Dragonspiral Tower.

I rushed over to then in the Dragonspiral tower and the first pokemon that I found was a Druddigon and I hearted a lot. I almost fell in love with it, since I love dragons and all.

"You are going to catch her, right?" Singe asked, looking at me just stare at the Druddigon.

"Yeah," I sighed as I just tapped the Druddigon with an ultra ball. I named her Darla.

We went up the stairs just as Matt walked in the tower. Matt just shrugged and took his time, I was already up 3 floors fighting team plasma grunts. Once I got to the top I saw N standing in front of a huge black dragon, I sighed as I saw it.

"Roshish, not even you can beat me now that I have Zekrom," N said, turning around just to notice that I wasn't listening to him.

"Hi," I said, waving lightly to his Zekrom who looked happy to have me waving so he waved back.

"Stop that!" N yelled at the both of us.

"Aw," I muttered, looking sad.

"If you want to beat me you have to obtain Reshiram," N stated and I glared him down.

"Fine, you want a battle so badly, once I get that dragon you'll have that battle. But you will lose," I growled, then watched him leave on Zekrom.

"Roshish," Cheren said, just getting to the top.

"Let's move, I have things to do," I said to Matt who just got to the top as well.

"Sure?" Matt said, now confused a bit.

Once out of the tower, Alder showed up. I glared him down but I stayed to listen.

"The stone you need was last seen in the Relic Castle," Alder told me. I nodded and flew off on Fezzale, my Tranquill that Radora caught for me awhile back on our way to twist mountain.

"So she's going where?" Matt asked, sending out his Swanna.

"To Relic Castle," Alder repeated, then flew off there. Matt flew off to the Relic Castle as well.

Once at the Relic Castle I went through it once Matt and Alder showed up. Alder left first as Matt and I prepared for the plasma grunts. We went down to the bottom of the castle to see Ghetsis leaving and Alder just standing there seething.

"What did he say Alder?" Matt asked, knowing that I wasn't going to say a thing to him.

"He said that N has no interest in me and that his victory is assured. N plans to change the world one way or another," Alder replied, not happy about this.

"I have to get Reshiram, to kick N's sorry ass," I said, leaving the castle with Matt and Alder at my heels. Once out of the castle, my Xtransceiver rang and I pushed the button to answer.

"Roshish! We found something to help you! Come to Nacrene!" Juniper said loudly and rushed.

"Off we go then," Alder said, flying off to Nacrene. Matt left to there as well. I sighed and flew off to Nacrene as well.

Once in Nacrene, Lenora walked out of the museum and showed me the light stone.

"This is what you are looking for," Lenora told me, handing me the light stone.

"So this is what the dragon of truth looks like asleep," I muttered, knowing what N was trying to tell me.

"Yes, if you ask Iris and Drayden in Opelucid City about that stone, they will tell you what they know," Lenora told me.

"That's beyond Icirrus isn't it?" I asked, though I didn't need the answer.

"Yes," was all Lenora said just before I left.

"Why doesn't she tell me where she's going?" Matt asked flying off as well.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Alder asked, looking over to the others that stood with him. They all nodded in agreement.

I got to Icirrus then paused as Matt showed up.

"What is it?" Matt asked, looking at me with question.

"I want to go to Mistralton Cave," I said, wanting to get more pokemon for some reason.

"So did you want me to wait here for you or did you want me to come with?" Matt asked, getting kind of tired.

"You can stay here and train up if you want," I replied, feeling bad that I told him that I didn't want him to come with.

"That's cool, you go do your own thing. I'll be here if you need me," Matt said, understanding that I didn't want him to come with me.

"It's not that I don't want you too, it's just that I don't want to put you through more pain if one of your pokemon dies," I explained, then flew off to Driftveil.

"That's understandable," Matt said, walking into the pokemon center to wait for my return.

I walked from Driftveil to the area of Chargestone cave then headed to the right to the river.

"Vhy are ve here?" Radora asked, looking at the water.

"You know surf, let's go to the cave that way," I replied, pointing to the direction of the cave.

"Fine, let's go," Radora replied, getting in the water as I returned the rest of my team. Radora swam to the cave and we got out of the water at the cave entrance.

"Let's go see what we can find," I said as we walked in.

We walked around after Blaire used flash, and we fought the trainers that were here and wandered some more. We went up the rock stairs that lead to more cave then an Axew walked in front of me and I smiled as that was the only pokemon I have seen in this cave. I walked over to her and tapped her with an ultra ball and named her Hally. Then we went and left the cave and flew back to Icirrus, I re-taught Blaire Thunder because she wanted it back.

I walked in to the pokemon center just as Matt walked in.

"I see you're back. Did you have fun?" Matt asked, his team stronger now.

"Very much," I replied, getting comfy on the couch.

"I see it's time for bed then," Matt stated, and he got comfy with me. Our pokemon all went over to the love seat and got comfy. Oshy now sleeping on the floor because he was too big for the love seat.

"Training tomorrow may be a pain," I mumbled, thinking about using Hally, but not knowing who to put away for her. We all then fell asleep happy.

* * *

So, after this point my story starts to drop and gets rushed. I'm sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke up I finally decided who to put away for Hally. I took Vanessa and told her that I wanted to train Hally so we could beat the last gym and she agreed. I put her away to take out Hally who was happy to be on the team.

"You change your team up a lot I see," Matt whispered to me looking at my Axew.

"I know. I just can't make my mind up is all," I replied, trying to think of who all I would need to fight N and thought about Hally kicking his ass when she was fully evolved.

"You should ask your team about that. They would know who would better suit the team," Matt said, walking off to where my team was. I followed with Hally at my heels.

"Oh for 'ell's sake! You switched up again?" Blaire complained.

"I'm sorry. I want to know who you all think would be better on this team as our last team member, since I can't decide," I asked, looking at them all.

"I think Hally would be a good choice," Singe said, arm around Oshy's neck.

"Hally's cute, let's keep her on the team," Oshy said, all smiles. Oshy knew that was the answer I wanted.

'I think that Hally would add some tres bien strong points to our team but Whisper and Vanessa did help us out a bit more. But we should give le petite Hally a go,' Antoinette thought, explaining with good points.

"I, honestly, vould prefer Leon, but that's just my opinion," Radora said, getting weird looks from the rest of the team.

"I could always box you with him, if it would make you feel better," I said through snickers.

"Vhat? Vhy vould ya do that? Just get him out and train him vit us," Radora complained, not understanding fully.

"You do know he is super weak compared to the rest of the team right? It would take ages to train him up to par," I explained, still getting a confused look from Radora as I continued to snicker.

"So? Ve should still train him," Radora said looking away blushing a little now.

"I get it,*chuckles* now it all makes sense," Singe chuckled, making Radora blush even more.

"'ho the 'ell is this Leon?" Hally asked, confused.

"Leon is ta little purple puss that Radora 'ere caught a long while back...right Oshy?" Blaire explained, looking over to Oshy who nodded in turn.

"Oh! I met 'im! So the puppy wants 'is little boy toy eh?" Hally laughed making Radora angry.

"That's not it! Leon vas a good member ta the team and she replaces him vit that Sawk. I don't understand vhy ve can't have him back?" Radora explained angrily still blushing.

"Well, I personally like the little dragon. 'ally 'ere 'as very few weaknesses than the rest of us, so let's stick wit 'er," Blaire said, complimenting Hally.

"Sorry Radora, majority rules. Hally wins," I said, leaving the pokemon center.

"So, training huh?" Matt asked, right behind me.

"Yup. Have to get Hally up to par with the rest of my team," I said, training Hally.

"So, when did ya evolve?" Hally asked Blaire, a small hint of a blush on her features.

"A long while back, why?" Blaire replied, seeing the hint of blush on Hally.

"Just wonderin' 'ow long I 'ave ta wait," Hally said quickly, looking away.

"Alrighty then," Blaire said a touch confused but putting it off.

Matt and I trained outside of Icirrus for a long while before heading back to town for sleep. We walked in the pokemon center and slept that night. The next morning was the same, we got up and headed out to train. While training...

"'ey, I don't feel right," Hally said, her little hands around her waist.

"It's alright, that 'appens to everyone," Blaire said, a small smile on her features. Hally glowed for a bit, when her glowing stopped she was bigger and looked different.

"Wow! I look different don't I?" Hally asked, looking down at herself.

"Ya do, nice," Blaire replied, getting Hally to blush lightly.

"You're still shorter than Blaire though," Singe pointed out, getting them to look at each other. Hally realized that Singe was right, she was shorter than Blaire by a whole 2 inches.

"Well, you're not fully evolved yet right? When ya do fully evolve you'll be taller than me," Blaire said cheering Hally up.

"Thanks," Hally said blushing lightly as we headed off to the Tubeline Bridge. Just before we walked in the checkpoint for the bridge Bianca walked over.

"Hey Roshish, let's battle!" Bianca said, sending out her Stoutland.

"Really? You know you won't win right? So why?" I asked, letting Oshy take it.

"I want to research pokemon like Prof. Juniper, but I also want to be a model like Elesa. So I want to research your pokemon by battling you," Bianca replied, returning her Stoutland after Oshy finished it.

"I see," I muttered thinking over what she told me. The rest of the battle went on without much help from me. My team knew who is better to fight what, so they took care of it.

"You have gotten so strong that you don't even have to tell your pokemon what to do and you still win," Bianca said in amazement.

"Yeah I suppose," I replied, walking off to the bridge. Matt stayed behind me to talk to Bianca for a few things.

On the bridge my team and I walked down and got a TM from a nice chick. We walked further and then the Shadow Triad appeared, surrounding me.

"This way," the one on my right whispered.

"I know it now," I mumbled, just realizing who they were. I didn't know why it didn't hit me before. Being able to appear and disappear at will. Making it look like they were behind one another without showing their hair. It was obvious now, they were...

"Ghetsis, we brought her," the one behind me said, then they vanished.

"I see. You hold the light stone, but I don't think that Reshiram will choose you as the hero of truth. It won't matter soon anyway. My perfect plan is almost in fruition. There is nothing you can do to stop N, he controls Zekrom. He will give the order that will make every trainer here release their pokemon," Ghetsis explained as I just stood there, impatiently waiting for him to let me by.

"You done?" I asked, as he tried to gloat over his apparent win.

"Yes, you don't stand a chance. N will beat the champion, then you and your friends, then order the region to change. Then! Then only team plasma will be the only ones with pokemon!" Ghetsis exclaimed, then he turned and left.

"Douche," I muttered, then headed into Opelucid.

Once we got into town, Matt was finally catching up to me, we saw Ghetsis talking to a crowd then left.

"What was all that about?" Matt asked Alder, who was there also.

"He was telling everyone that it would be easier to release their pokemon now because their 'Lord' N has befriended Zekrom," Alder explained, getting a dirty look from me.

"I will beat them all," I mumbled, then walked off to the pokemon center.

"Hey Roshish!" Iris said from behind me in the pokemon center.

"Hm?" I looked over and saw her.

"Alder tells us that you would like to know all about the light stone," Iris said, all smiles.

"Yes, and?" I replied, thinking she isn't blunt enough.

"Come with me," Iris said, dragging me and my team off to her place.

"I'm so sorry about Iris, but this does seem to take the highest priority," Drayden told me once we were in their home.

"Apparently," I stated, standing away from Iris.

They told me all they knew about the light stone, the dragon of ideals, the dragon of truth and the creation of Unova. I didn't know why they told me so much, but I listened and understood how to awaken Reshiram. Drayden then told me that he will be expecting me at the gym and left. I sighed and went to train for the gym a route back. While there I caught a Pawniard and named her Bitharp.

After training there, I decided to go a route ahead. I headed back into Opelucid just to go to the route to Victory Road. While there I fought a martial artist chick, caught a Vullaby and named her Marlenne. Then we continued to train when...

"'ey, I'm glowin' again," Hally said, glowing.

"Nice," I replied as Hally was now fully evolved. Hally was now taller than Blaire, even taller than me. Hally was really tall, but I didn't mind since now she was stronger as well. I now knew that I could take on Drayden.

I walked back into town and saw Matt heading out of town. I smiled at him and he smiled back and I went to the gym. I saw the gym 'puzzle' and smirked, knowing that this would be easy. I fought all of the gym trainers, beating them all mercilessly. I then walked up to Drayden, after healing my team, and smirked.

"You seem very confident facing me," Drayden said, smirking lightly.

"Yes, I'm very confident. I have a secret weapon against you," I said, with a light laugh.

"Oh?" Drayden replied, sending out his Fraxure.

"Yes, and she's the only one I'm going to have to use on you," I mumbled, looking up at Hally. Hally smiled as she walked forward and took out the little Fraxure with a single dragon claw.

"I see. So you have a Haxorus. Well then," Drayden responded as he sent out his Druddigon. Hally smirked darkly and used a dragon dance as his Druddigon used slash. Hally then used a dragon claw and took it out as well. Drayden smiled as he sent out his Haxorus and Hally didn't hesitate when she used a dragon claw and took it out as well.

"I told you. I only needed her," I said with a smile.

"I noticed. Here, take these," Drayden said handing me the badge, the TM for dragon tail and a charm of a dragons head. I put the charm on Oshy's bracelet and noticed no more charms would fit.

"Thanks," I said, walking over to the warp panel he had on the floor.

"You're very welcome. I know the dragon of truth will choose you. You are truly an amazing trainer to have gotten this far with no loses," Drayden told me as I warped to the entrance of the gym. I then left the gym and saw Juniper standing there with a smile on her face.

"You have all eight badges now! That's excellent! Here, come with me," Juniper said, taking my arm and dragging me to the checkpoint to the next route.

"Why do people always have to drag me somewhere!? I can frakin' walk on my own you fuckin' know!" I growled at Juniper.

"I'm sorry. Here, you should have this! Oh! Do you regret going on this journey by the way?" Juniper asked me, handing me the master ball.

"No, but I do regret talking to you," I replied, making her smile.

"That's good! Well I have to go but good luck at the pokemon league!" Juniper cheered as she walked off.

"Let's go heal up," I said, getting tired off all this bullshit that was happening to me.

We walked into the pokemon center as I saw Bianca and Cheren over near the mart kissing. I smirked to myself as I walked over to nurse Joy. I returned my team and handed them to her, she healed them and handed them back, then I sent them all out again. I yawned and looked out a window, noticed that it was sunset and walked over to the couch to lay down.

"So I take it you beat Drayden already," Matt said, walking over to me.

"Yep, wasn't all that hard when I have Hally," I replied, pointing over to Hally. Matt looked over and was surprised that Hally even fit into the pokemon center, she was even taller than him.

"You are so freaking tall!" Matt stated in astonishment. I couldn't blame him, I never thought Hally would be 12 feet tall either.

"I know," Hally said, a little sad now.

"It's not a bad thing, I'm just saying...wow," Matt told her making her feel a bit better.

"I love 'er size any'ow. 'ally's still as cute as she was when she was an Axew," Blaire said making Hally blush and Singe smirk.

"You love Hally, pretty much huh?" Singe asked, chuckling lightly when Blaire realized that's the gist of what she said.

"You know what, yes I do. I'm not goin' ta deny it like you and Oshy did at first. I love yea 'ally!" Blaire stated, still blushing. Hally blushed even more.

"I love yea too Blaire," Hally replied, bending down and hugged Blaire.

"That's so sweet!" Oshy said lightly, a smile on his face.

"Ja, very adorable. Can ve get some sleep now?" Radora asked, curling up on the floor.

"Yes, let's sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow," I said, getting comfy.

"Well, don't forget about me," Matt said, lightly moving me and getting comfy with me.

That night, we all slept happily. Matt and me on the couch, Radora on the floor by my bag, Antoinette floating above my feet sideways, Singe and Oshy in front of the love seat, Hally and Blaire behind the couch, and Bacon sprawled out on the love seat. It was a very peaceful night that night.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, after we all got up and waited for Matt to be done his smoke, we headed off to the league gates. I fought every trainer on that route and even beat Cheren, Matt doing the same. We got to the gates and showed our badges to the gate keeper guys. We got through all the gates and stood in front of Victory Road.

"This is it, no turning back now," Matt said lightly to me.

"I know. This cave sucks, but at least it's the last one," I said, then walked into the cave.

We walked around for a bit and found a Heatmor, which I named Herman. Then as we walked and tried to find our way out, we trained and trained. Finally reaching the end we went to the League and saw how big it was.

"This place is huge!" Singe said astonished at its size.

"Let's get healed up then kick ass," I said, walking to the tower off to the side. We healed up, bought a few things then headed to the main plaza.

"If you go in, you will have to continue until you beat everyone," the guy standing there said. I just nodded and he moved aside to let me through. I walked in and saw an iron bar gate come up separating me from Matt. I sighed and started to feel a touch sad that he couldn't be with me at the same time, but continued on anyhow. I saw four rooms, and headed to the lower left one. Upon entry, I noticed a broken staircase and I sighed. I looked over to Antoinette and we all floated to the platform.

"Hm? Oh, another challenger today, how odd," the woman in front of us replied as we landed.

"'Another'? That means N has already been here, damn," I muttered.

"My name is Shantaul. Let's battle, that is why you're here isn't it?" Shantaul asked, looking at me as she sent out her Cofagrigus.

"Well duh that's why I'm here. To kick ass," I replied as Antoinette knocked out her Cofagrigus.

"I see, so to prove your power," Shantaul said, thinking as she sent out her Jellicent.

"Not to prove my power, but to get to the 'Champ' and make him see that I'm the better trainer," I growled, as Blaire knocked that out as well.

"Now why is that?" Shantaul asked, sending out her Golurk.

"Cause he's and inconsiderate douche who needs to learn a nasty lesson on how not to piss me off!" I growled as Oshy knocked out both her Golurk and Chandellure.

"I see, you may continue, you have won," Shantaul said, returning her pokemon.

"Humph," was my reply as we used the warp panel to warp back to the main plaza. I then went to the lower right, used the cart up to the ring and kick Marshel's ass without a word. We took the warp back to the main plaza and went to the upper left and went up the moving carpet. We then saw a man that looked like he was supposed to be a vampire.

"My name is Grimsley, and I will battle you with my dark types," Grimsley introduced with a fake British accent.

"'Ey! I take offense to ya tryin' to sound like me!" Blaire growled out angrily.

"Hm?" Grimsley replied looking down at his whole team that was beaten.

"Never try that again! Ya 'ere me!" Blaire replied leaving with us.

Once in the main plaza again we went to the only other room, the upper right. Once we were in and on the platform I saw a huge bed and someone asleep in it.

"Really?" I asked, impatiently.

"She looks hilarious! She has a pillow for a hat!" Singe laughed, poking her in the face.

"Can you wake her up so we can kick her ass and get to my dad already," I said, eager to kick as much ass as I could.

"Can I slap her? That would be so much fun," Singe asked, smiling at the thought.

"Sure, she has the gall to make us wait, we'll have the gall to bitch slap her to fight us," I replied, getting a dark look from Oshy.

*Slap!* was the next thing I heard before I heard angry cussing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Slapping me, how dare you! I will fight you with all I have in my power!" the woman yelled angrily and sent out her whole team. I noticed right then that she had the nastiest bed head I've ever seen.

"Guys, take them out," I said, watching my team kick her ass. After beating her and leaving to the main plaza I then realized I never got her name.

We walked to the statue and stood as it went downwards like an elevator. Once down there we walked up the many stairs that were there and saw that N had indeed beaten the champ.

"How could I lose? I've put everything I had into that battle," Alder asked himself as N smirked.

"The reason you lost is because you confine your pokemon into pokeballs and force them to do your will. My pokemon help me because they want to, they understand what I am after. Now no one stands in my way in fixing this world!" N gloated, then felt the pain of a fist in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! I've always wanted to fight my father and beat him for what he has done to me! But you! You beat him first! Now you'll face my wrath for all that you've done!" I roared, then there was rumbling as a castle came up from the ground and surrounded the champion's room.

"If you want to beat me you must follow me into the castle," N said, leaving to the castle.

"You wanted to inflict pain to me and my team?" Alder asked me, sounding sad.

"Yes, because of the pain you inflicted upon me and mom," I replied, glaring him down. Cheren and Matt showed up a few seconds after I ran up the stair case letting my anger lead me. My team, feeling my rage, went along with me.

After I got into the castle, one of the Shadow Triad appeared.

"Trainer, hero of truth, Lord N awaits you at the top of the castle," he stated.

"I know who you are now," I said reaching out to the triad member in front of me. I removed his mask with wig attached and saw his natural green hair.

"Roshish, please, don't tell the others that this happened. I would be in so much trouble. There is a room you can heal your team in and a room to access your PC as well," Cilan replied, looking ashamed that he had been found out.

"Thanks, don't worry, I won't tell," I said, feeling sorry for the guy a bit, then continued to storm off, punching all the plasma grunts that got in my way.

Once I got to the top, after confronting Cress and Chili, I got to N's room. I walked forward, ready to punch him in the face as well. I really hated all that he had done so far, all that Ghetsis has done so far. I had truly hated them for all they were trying to accomplish. Just before entering the room, Ghetsis walked out and saw me.

"If it isn't little Roshish, all alone like normal. You never really had many friends or family support for what you wanted to do in life, am I right? I suppose you deserve to be alone now, to prove that you are the weakest obstacle for N to overcome. I wish N hadn't decided that you were a hero, Reshiram hasn't even chosen you," Ghetsis said, seeing my rage in my eyes.

"You will move or be punched into oblivion," I seethed, letting my rage fuel me.

"You seem to have anger issues girl. You haven't matured enough to be a woman, not if you get this mad," Ghetsis replied, stepping aside. I glared, he shivered lightly because of it. My rage over took me and I punched Ghetsis in the face so hard that there was a crack and his jaw broke and his eye bruised, even his nose broke.

"I'm a fucking woman, even if you don't consider me one I am! If you ever get in my way again, you won't be so lucky. I will break you in even more pieces," I growled out, then walked into the throne room that N was waiting in.

"I see you've finally made it," N greeted, walking over to me.

"Go fuck yourself you douche," I snarled.

"Tsk, I thought you would be happy. You beat me, you become the champion. I'm putting all my beliefs on the line in this battle. So now you get to face my newest friend, Zekrom!" N said, raising his arms. Bursting in, destroying the wall, the throne and some pillars, Zekrom stood in the room sparking.

"I see, well then," I replied, with anger. Then the light stone shone and started to absorb some of its surroundings. Then, in moments, Reshiram stood in front of me. I threw a master ball and caught it with ease. N was very surprised, then noticed that I sent it to the PC.

"You're the hero of truth, but you don't use the dragon of truth?" N asked, thinking that I had to have the dragon to beat him.

"I do truly hate you and Ghetsis, but I don't need some dragon of truth to beat you. All I need is my team," I replied, my team standing behind me smiled at this comment.

"Plus some support from me," a voice said from behind us all.

"How did you get up here?" N asked as Matt walked up to my side.

"Well, the door was open. I didn't feel the need to knock. Plus no one was guarding the place," Matt answered, his arm around my waist.

"I got the dragon, you missed it," I whispered, a small smile on my lips.

"Aw, I suppose you decided you didn't need it," Matt replied, looking towards my team.

"Nope, he's done anyway," I said, glaring out towards N.

"Zekrom!" N yelled, his Zekrom stepping forward for the fight.

"Hally, show this idiot how we do," I said, as Hally walked forward and used dragon claw. After the one dragon claw N's Zekrom was down and out. N glared and sent out his Archeops. Hally used a dragon's dance as his Arceops used acrobatics. Hally got pissed and used dragon claw and knocked it out. N then sent out his Carracosta and Hally knocked it out with a dragon claw as well. N, not liking the situation, sent out his Vanilluexe and Hally dragon clawed it out too. N then sent out his Klingklang and Hally dragon clawed that one out as well. N sighed, seeing his defeat, and sent out his Zoroark which was also beaten by a dragon claw from Hally.

"I see. So you truly don't need anything but your team to win," N said sadly, looking away.

"You impudent child! You lost to a mere trainer, a normal trainer! This girl is nothing special, and you lost! Though I am surprised that Reshiram chose you, that you were lucky for. But you will never best me!" Ghetsis cried, charging in, somehow being able to talk with a busted jaw. Though I did noticed that it looked kinda fixed up.

"Hally, destroy Ghetsis and all he believes in," I said as Hally used a dragon dance even before Ghetsis sent out his Cofagrigous. Once his Cofagrigus was out Hally used another dragon dance then used a dragon claw after it used imprison. Ghetsis returned his knocked out Cofagrigus and sent out his Hydreigon, which went down to Hally's dragon claw. Then his Bisharp, then his Seismitoad, Eelectross and finally his Bouffalant. Ghetsis was furious to have lost to only one pokemon on my team. I didn't even switch, that made him even more furious.

"Don't you dare think that this is over!" Ghetsis yelled, as he was being dragged away by Alder and Cheren.

"Roshish, I apologize for all the wrong things I've done to you and your pokemon. I thought it was for the better, but in the end you proved to me that pokemon prefer being with their trainers and not just out in the wild. I'm sorry, I'll leave to look for what I feel is missing from me. I won't come back until I find it, goodbye," N said, I just nodded as he got on the back of his Zekrom and flew off.

"I suppose we should leave as well," Matt said, looking out the hole in the wall.

"I suppose so. Do you have a flying type on you?" I asked, not having one myself.

"I do," Matt laughed lightly, sending out his Archeops and the two of us ( I returned my team) got on and flew off. We went to Black City, which had just opened up and we built a house there and lived there for a very long time. We even got engaged then married there in that town. We were so happy together that we started our own invention business, inventing things that may be helpful to new trainers.

While we lived there in Black City, I had noticed that teams all around the world like Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Team Flare continued to try to take out the world. Or something else in the world, but I didn't want that to happen. I went around the world saving those regions, getting money and defeating the Teams and I used my money to build banks, which I hid so no Team could get to them, and my own Team to help police the world of the other teams.

When doing this I found and hired a bunch of new people to help with my plan. I hired a man who called himself Looker, I hired a few friends I made around the world while stopping the Teams, I hired the newly formed mix of Team Magma and Team Aqua, and I brought on my husband to the team. We then named it something intimidating, Team Dragon. I liked the name very much, we decided to use a gold dragon on black as our logo and uniform base.

We decided to go make our main HQ somewhere in the middle of the world and somewhere secluded, so we went to Hoenn because it was close to the middle and we decided to rebuild Sky Pillar. Since I caught Rayquaza, who was shiny by the way, he didn't mind the upgrade to his home. So we kept most of the original structure and upgraded the inside with high tech stuff we made to keep watch around the rest of the world.

I sent some of my people out to the other posts I built and observed their skills. After some few years I got restless, so I went out around the world to vacation, though I told the Champions that I left in charge that I was going on a long "Epic" journey to find a pupil worthy of my guidance. I then headed out to the Johto region.

The End...or is it?

* * *

Ok, so I'm in the midst of writing up another Nuzlocke story for Heart Gold so tune in next for my next story! Also, review please, I know I didn't ask any other time but I would like to know what you all thought about this story. To everyone who read and to those who reviewed, I give you virtual pie! Thank you all so much, you've all made me happy! :)


End file.
